coming for you
by klara14
Summary: Hayley is the girl who always stays away from risks in life, but what if someday her friend helped her to go to an art school in korea ? what could possibly happen ? and can she meet a certain bad boy there.
1. Chapter 1

Haley was a normal girl, brown medium wavy hair, brown eyes, and casual clothes, living with a normal family, going to a normal high school, everything seems so much easy for her, she never had the courage to do something extraordinary or something extremely reckless, but she had a dream she wished that she could experience a life full of surprises, a life where she could be the boss of her path, "why can't I just take off to nowhere, why can't I do what I want, and why is it so difficult to fall in love?"

At that moment she only wished that something could happen anything, something capable of changing her entire life, her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell, nobody was home at the time, so she went down stairs opened it to find a letter, why the hell the postman ring the bell it was something unusual, she picked it from the ground and looked very surprised it was a letter from the Korean art school.

"Dear Haley, we are so pleased to inform you that your art work and your talented sketches have totally taken us by surprise, and we are so proud of accepting you to our art group, to finish your application please visit our web site, we can't wait to have you on the group…"

What the hell was that, Haley thought to herself, while waiting for her friend to hang out as usual "Haley Clark" the letter was actually for me it wasn't a mistake, but how is it possible I didn't send them my application, oh god what happened yesterday is a real mystery. "heeey from earth to Haley where is your mind girl, I was calling you multiple times, tell me first did something big happened to you yesterday?" Amy interrupted her thoughts, when Haley turned to face her best friend, she remembered something about the school, it was a month ago when she and Amy were at this gathering when other schools and universities make presentations for high school students, one of these schools was the international Korean art school the "IKAS" at that time Haley told her friend that she wouldn't mind get far away to start a new life and that she really missed the courage for that, and maybe she would major in visual arts.

"it was you wasn't it? You send that "IKAS" an application, who give you the right to do such a reckless thing, you got me really confused yesterday, ooh and did you stole some of my paintings too? God I really can't believe you right now"

Amy looked a little bit guilty at first but then her face start changing from a guilty thief to an angry friend : " look Haley, I know you since we were little kids, and I know your dreams, and they're not impossible as you think, you just needed a little push so I pushed you, and by the way you're welcome"

"I know you're feeling Pity for me, but it should be my choice not yours"

" just tell me one thing and be a little honest at least to yourself, if I didn't do it, if I just suggest it as an idea would you take the chance of finding your path in life, I believe that your path will be extraordinary Haley like you always imagine it to be, you just have to take that key and go find the door, believe in yourself, be reckless for once in your life you don't own me that you own it to yourself" Amy looked really honest about what she just said she couldn't stand her friend at that moment so she left leaving the confused Haley setting in the table.

she watched her friend as she got out of the coffee shop, and then she grapped something from her bag it was the letter, after Amy's speech she reread the letter one more time feeling a little bit different from what she thought yesterday, now she is Happy about it, "can I be that person , am 'I considering the idea of living in korea studying what I want" she put the letter on the table and said with a half smile: "can I do it?"


	2. Chapter 2 : mirror mirror on the wall

It was the high school graduation ceremony, Haley was sitting 2 chairs away from Amy, this whole week after the letter incident, they were both ignoring each other whenever they meet at class or outside they just pretend they didn't see each other.

After the ceremony, both Amy and Haley were still at the high school with their families taking some pictures, when Haley's mother asked her to take a picture with her and her best friend she said that's its fine they'll do it later, she kept stalling the whole time.

"Haley what's going on with you and Amy, and don't say nothing, I noticed the awkwardness between the two of you?" Haley's mother asked with a concerned look, "nothing mom really can't you be more suspicious, let's go now I can't stand being here for another minute, I barely graduated». The mother didn't buy it so she told Haley to wait in the car pretending to go to have a conversation with the principal while in fact the conversation was directed to Amy.

They parked the car outside the house, Haley was about to opened the door when her mother stopped her " you didn't tell me about the art school you've been accepted to, why?", Haley was shocked, she wasn't planning to tell her mother about the subject, " I suppose you had a conversation with Amy right, just for your information I'm not thinking about going, first of all we don't have the money, and second …yes it's the money so I'm not going, sorry mom"

"Look Haley, if you want to go, we will support you, me and your father just like your friend is supporting you, it's not about the money and you know it do you? the problem is in you" she stopped for a moment looking at the sad Haley and continued, "sorry Haley but you have to do something about your life you can't be scared of experiences, I never asked you why you have an only friend, and I never asked you why you don't have a boyfriend like any normal teenager I didn't want to admit the problem, but honey you should believe in yourself if you want to live a good life"

Haley knew she should definitely go, it's an opportunity no one sane should leave, her mom even approved, that was easy for a mother, and she even was willing to call a Korean language center to register her of course if she said yes, "everybody is pushing me to the right path I just need to wear my shoes in this case it means courage, and take off to the oblivion, why can't I?"she was laying in her bed thinking about the impossible dream who suddenly become a real thing in her world.

She closed her eyes for a moment, when she woke up she found herself in a different room with walls mad of mirrors, the only thing she was able to see in that cube of mirrors was this girl with a white mask, it was the theatre logo mask , every time she turn she face it with a different emotion, sometimes it's a happy one, a smiling one, and sometimes it was a sad and screaming one, there was no door neither was windows, she was all alone in that creepy place it felt like hours has being passing, she was screaming for help but nobody was there, she was all alone and she couldn't stand looking at this faces anymore, so she took off the mask from her face and looked at it, directly with her own eyes not the eyes of the mirrors, she was surprised to see a white mask of a smiling face, after a deep stare at it she directed it towards the creepy mirrors with all of her powers till they all brook at once, behind the mirrors something was moving it was a person specifically a man, a tall man with dark clothes, she couldn't see his face, but he was getting closer and closer, he entered the room holding something, when she looked at it closely she saw that he was holding the mask and before she could recognize his features he put the smiling mask on and leaned to her lips, she closed her eyes waiting for him, her heart was beating so fast, she felt butterflies all over the place, she kept waiting and waiting, she opened her eyes to see what it's taking so long just to find out that she is now in the darkness of her room.

"it was a dream" she whispered to herself, but she understand what it meant for her, it wasn't just a dream it was a message from herself directed to her, she knows now what she should do. The next morning she walked to the living room to her mother to say the words she was absolutely sure of: "mom, just make the call to the center, I'm definitely going to Korea.

Just before I can touch those lips I heard the most annoying voice in the world, "hey body, wake up man you're gonna be late for the photo shot it's not the time to take a nap, come on let's go".

"Park ho do you have any idea what you just did you woke me from paradise damn you"


	3. Chapter 3 : the departing

"come on man get up, you have a photo shoot for the "Geek" magazine at 2pm, and don't forget about the script reading for your new drama at 6, and you're mad at me because I woke you from a dream, if I wasn't your manager, god knows what could you have been doing right now, aashh I really can't imagine you in a good place."

"if you weren't my manager you would just be my best friend, how simple is that." He said it with a smirk, while he was buttoning his shirt, he took his dark jacket, opened the hotel room door, and said with a sarcastic tone "let's go, I'm late".

"Ah Kim Woo Bin, just kill me already" Park Hyo turn his head, and put his arms on his waist in disbelief.

At the studio, Kim Woo Bin changed his clothes quickly as usual, he was just thinking about how fast he is when it comes to changing his clothes, " maybe if there was a contest where people competes about who put his clothes first I would definitely be the winner" he thought as the flashes of cameras where all over the place taking pictures of him in different angles, in different positions.

good, nice, amazing Kim Woo Bin, turn left, now turn right, can you take off the vest, oh yes, now give us a big jump, that's it, one more with a smile, just have fun,…and it went on and on as normal.

"Did you called the model where is she? We're almost done with Woo bin, she should be here right now" just when the photographer finished talking, someone shouted from behind, walking to the studio with high heels , " I'm here what's the rush", it was Kim Nana the adorable, beautiful, top Korean model Kim Nana.

When She entered the studio, everybody froze, and whispers start spreading all over the place; "what is she doing here", "I didn't know she's gonna be here", "I can't believe I'm in the same room with Nana", "she is so beautiful», «is that means that the rumors are real", "are Kim Nana and Kim woo bin dating", " what a great couple"…

"Hi everybody, sorry for been late, and sorry for interrupting your work please don't mind me and carry on." she apologized, and then she fixed her eyes on Kim Woo Bin.

"miss Nana, I think you have a broken clock in your home" Kim woo been said with a high tone caused his echo to reach every corner in the studio, he calm his voice continuing: "or maybe the time is not fixed on your phone, because I'm pretty sure you should've been here for at least two hours ago, but still, here you are and now we are just pleased for your dramatic entering."Kim woo bin raised his eyebrow at her, giving her his angry look, and then he said to the photographer: "sorry my friend, I have plans at 6pm, so I have no time right now let's just reschedule for another day."and then he walked away.

Kim nana was absolutely not satisfied with the way he talked to her so she followed him to the elevator and got in it waiting for the door to close for her to start shouting,

"Hey woo bin, what were you thinking, weren't you a little bit overreacting about the whole thing?"

"Overreacting, of course I was overreacting" he turned to face her, "come on Nana did you want them to suspect us, you heard the whispers yourself, acting like a jerk was the only way to make them not believe the rumors."

"I think you're right but you should've at least let me respond to…" she couldn't finish as her lips were blocked by his.

The time has come; Haley couldn't believe that she was actually sitting in a coffee shop inside the airport waiting for her flight to Seoul, Korea.

She was just staring at her "ticket to the oblivion" that's what she was calling it the whole week,

A lot of things happened in the last month "august" she learned Korean, her family was impressed by her quick learning of the language, she finished her registering for classes, she found an apartment in the city, and the most important thing was that she mad peace with her best friend Amy.

The reception interrupted her thoughts by announcing the arrival of the flight, she dragged her small suitcase and flies away, not sure of what is waiting for her in the new land.


	4. Chapter 4 : Just My Luck

Inside the airplane, she was so excited, and so nervous at the same time.

"ok, ok, come down Haley, you're just in a flying machine, that will be hanging on the air and you will be stuck in your chair for the next 9 hours, there is no reason for you to be afraid, right?"

she murmured to herself trying to stay calm, she was sitting near the window, next to an empty seat "at least I'm lucky enough to have no one sitting next to me" , after a little while, she noticed that the plane was not moving yet.

"Excuse me, miss" she called the nearest hostess, "is this the plane directed to SEOUL, KOREA?"

"Yes, this is it"

"Then why aren't we moving yet, according to the schedule, it should've taken off by now?"

"yes, we're truly sorry about the delay, but we're just waiting some people working on the entertainment industry, apparently LEE JONG SUK is attending some event here, the Korean airplanes are just waiting for him, the agency asked for a 10 minutes delay" the hostess responded with excitement.

"oh ok thank you," Haley just pretended to know the name, "he must be a famous celebrity in Korea for theme to wait for his epic arrival, and for the hostess to be happy about it." she though, "clearly, the entertainment industry is an important thing there, maybe I should've add studying celebrities lives on my list of duties" she smirked to herself.

Before she could ask the hostess again, someone with a black hoodie sat next to her, "ah just my luck" after a few seconds the plane start moving,

"so this means that Mrs. famous has finally arrived, maybe he's not that famous, because I'm pretty sure I didn't heard the hostess screams from the first class", she said with disbelieve, suddenly she remembered that she's no longer sitting by herself, she turned her face carefully to the other person then she felt relieved when she noticed the big headphones upon his hoodie.

The 3 first minutes of the takeoff felt like hell, Haley's body was shaking, and her breath was braking every time she hear the bumps, she couldn't breathe normally as she knew that the air pressure was changing, she couldn't control her trembling leg, she always used to vibrate her leg whenever she felt nervous, her brain start frozen and before her vision become completely fogged, her ears allowed her to hear one voice;

"can you please turn off your buzz, it's annoying me" after saying this, the mysterious hoodie person get closer to her, he hold her left arm while stopping her leg's vibration by blocking it with his left leg, he simply put his foot on hers, she couldn't do anything about his actions at the time, because first of all he had a pretty strong leg muscle, and secondly she needed it so badly, she was actually glad that someone was holding her at such a bad time as that.

The three minutes are finally over, and her leg stopped moving, by then the calm stranger simply released her leg gently, but he was still holding her hand, she whispered trying her best to talk normally: "can I have my hand back please?", he looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time, like if she wasn't there before and then he looked at his hand on her arm, and released her instantly.

"why did you do that? You can't touch people without asking for permission?"She used a calm voice almost like she was talking to herself, and just feeling stupid for the last question.

"are people really asking strangers before they can touch them? Haah, I never thought about that, thanks for the info", he glanced at the girl sitting next to him, and then he took off his hoodie and said: "and by the way you're welcome», looking at her, he smiled, like he was smiling at a camera.

She didn't know why, but she found that hilarious, why the hell was he smiling that way, when he saw her reaction, confusion covered all of his face.

"Wow, don't stop been the creepy stranger at my account" she said, looking like she was talking to herself.

"You really don't know me do you?" he asked with an excited tone.

She looked at him confused about the question: "should I?" he smiled again: "I'm glad you don't"

they kept staring at each other till his phone ring broke the connection, he opened his mouth to say something, but his phone start buzzing. He looked at the ID caller and his face expression turned to a big smirk.

"KIM WOO BIN, you officially lost your mind by calling me, how did you get my number?"

"The same way you got mine" WOO BIN said it like it's not a big deal.

"ok, you got me, I'm just following what they say, keep your friends close" he looked at Haley, "and your enemies closer, don't you agree?"

"you're totally right, oh that's remind me, the voting was close today for the drama actor award, and a little bird told me that your rate was a little bit lower for you to win, and guess who was the winner, I'll just have to give you a hint, he's tall handsome with an incredible most beautiful smile"

He rolled his eyes "oh let me guess, you? I'm really shocked, fans have no sense of drama at all, if you want to play this game, then guess who was selected to be the new face of "BEAN Pole" clothing lines, yes you guessed it right see you there my friend or should I say my enemy" and then he hang up. Haley was listening to every word he was saying, and she immediately recognized who exactly was the mysterious hoodie stranger.

"Oh my god, just my luck" she thought to herself while she was frozen on her seat.


	5. Chapter 5 : Red Eye

« KIM WOO BIN », she turned her face, as the name draw her to the stranger sitting next to her, while he was talking on the phone.

«You finally lost your mind by calling me, how did you got my number», wow he seems like he's talking to someone he don't like very much, HALEY thought.

«ok, you got me, I'm just following what they say, keep your friends close», he suddenly turn his head to me, why would he do that, is he thinking that I'm Eavesdropping on his conversation, «and your enemies closer, don't you agree? ». "ahaa I knew it, he's talking to an enemy, oh my god I 'am completely eavesdropping on his conversation, maybe I should pretend like I'm doing something else, Haley started searching for something in her purse, something to read, just to not look like she's interfering in his personnel business, she didn't find anything except the letter, she couldn't use her phone because it was up in the suitcase, how can I be so clueless, "so, the letter it is". She started looking like she was reading and concentrating on something important but for some reason her mind was totally listening to every word.

«Oh let me guess, you? I'm really shocked, fans have no sense of drama at all, if you want to play this game, then guess who was selected to be the new face of "BEAN Pole" clothing lines, yes you guessed it right see you there my friend or should I say my enemy», fans did he just said fans, clothing lines, drama, these words leaded her directly to what the hostess said before about LEE something, she couldn't remember the name. Then she realized who exactly her plane companion was.

LEE JONG SUK ended the conversation with an angry look on his face, he wasn't ok with the drama award winner thing, "ah WOO BIN, you mad our completion very stressful for me, so you took advantage of my absence to woo my fans, don't get used to it, I'm not going to let you steal anything that belong to me again" while he was talking to himself, he noticed that the girl sitting next to him was reading something, she didn't give him any of her attention, he got really curious of what was more important than him, he started getting closer and closer to be able to read what she was reading, HALEY felt his prying eyes on her letter : «may I ask, what are you doing? » she said with a little shaky voice.

He kept the close distance between them, «something is different here, is it just me or are you literally shaking right now, was there another bump in the plane, because I was kind of busy with…» he stopped talking, knowing exactly what changed.

He knew that she knows now, but he was sure that, earlier she had no idea who he was," this is so confusing, how did you not know before, but now you seem to know? »

«What are you talking about? »

«I'm talking about the fact that you know that I'm LEE JONG SUK». He smiled like he was happy about his identity.

So that's his name, I should remember it if I'm going to start a conversation with him, I can't believe that I'm talking to somebody famous, focus Haley, She gathered herself, to speak normally: «I heard you earlier on the phone talking to that KIM WOO BIN person, and then I concluded that you're the celebrity who everybody on the airplane were waiting for, oh that's remind me, it you're famous why aren't you sitting in the first class? »

The whole time when HALEY was talking JONG SUK was just staring at her eyes, he studied every inch of her face, and he got used to her clumsy way of talking, "I always take the second class, I love to observe casual people, occasions like been with normal social class, are really rare in my life, so I like to take the opportunity. »

«Do People never recognize you? »

«If I was wearing my fashionable clothes, surrounded by my managers crew, and not covering my hair and face with the hoodie then yes, they will absolutely recognize me» He winked at her.

What a charming weird person, she thought while she was still holding the letter,

«so what's your story? », when he felt like she was uncomfortable to talk to him about herself, he quickly stole her letter from her right hand, he left his arm up, keeping the letter away from her reach, "you know who I 'am, so it's my turn to know who you are, it would be so unfair if I didn't, don't you think that it's my right? »

«Yes but I can simply introduce myself and…» he interrupted her: «but you didn't, you were silent for like a half a minute, and trust me I'm not a patient man»

«oh yes I completely trust you about that". She rolled her eyes in disbelief, «if you don't let me read it I will, I will…»he started getting closer again, breaking the distance between them, and then he said in a high voice: «I will reveal my identity, and tell everybody that I'm LEE H…» before he could finish the name she put her hand on his mouth. And for the second time at the same hour, they found themselves gazing at each other's eyes. Haley quickly took her hand away from his mouth, and she said trying to break the connection again: «fine if you want to read it, go ahead; I'm not going to stop you».

«I knew that you're the type who can't stand be the center of attention» he smirked while he start reading the letter,

After a long silence, HALEY asked looking impatient: "can't you read, what is taking so long? »

"I already finish it, I'm just putting the pieces together for your story" he turned toward her and continued: «so, HAY LEE» he smiled, «it's actually HALEY «she corrected her name, «you're going to Korea, from now on its HAY LEE ok ?»

«Just tell me the incredible story you come up with so far?" she said with amusement on her face.

«You got accepted to the biggest art school of SEOUL, it means that you're a very talented artist, by the way you were acting around me, you're not a smooth talker, it means you're unsocial, you don't like to be noticed by people was obvious the minute I sat next to you, you were the reason why I choose this exact chair, but what I can't get, is how in the world you're going to Korea if you have social issues, it just doesn't make any sense, it must've been a difficult choice for you, my only question is, what's the secret ingredient that mad you sure about your choice? »

"I'm really impressed, by your wide imagination; do you really believe that you're a psychic? really?»

"I asked you what it was?" he looked totally serious.

Hayley fixed her eyes on the window, after a moment of silence she said with the most confident tone he ever heard from her. «it was actually a dream».


	6. Chapter 6 : A Boy Girl Dream

"I was in a room full of mirrors; well technically the walls were mirrors," she was looking at the plane window at that moment, then she turned to the listener, just to make sure if he's paying attention, she immediately noticed the curiosity in his eyes, he was like a little kid who can't wait to have his Halloween candies, she was pleased by his reaction, and then she continued,

* * *

><p>"it was dark, so dark , I even couldn't see myself, I felt so lost, depressed and empty, I was just walking in the black land, till I saw this white mask shining by itself, it was just laying on the floor, I recognize it as a smiling mask, the minute I held it in my hand I was able to see myself, I felt the obligation of returning it to its owner, and somehow I knew the exact path, I started walking, and walking till I saw, someone standing in the dark, it was a <strong>girl<strong>, I couldn't see her face nor can I give you a specific description on what she was wearing, or what color her hair was, I felt like I was drawn to her, I could not explain the feeling but it was like.." KIM WOO BIN, stopped for a moment observing the girl who was laying in his bed, "it was like I was willing to do anything just to see her smile, then I remembered the mask, maybe if I wear it, I could see her, at least her smile, I put the mask on, and then."

"And then?" the girl asked.

"And then, I was just about to kiss her when PARK HYO woke me up, and that's my dear NANA is the only time I almost cheated on you" he put a smile on his face, making fun of his suspicious lover, till he found a pillow right on his face, "come on, I'm sure that my face didn't deserved to be smashed by a pillow" he smirked,

"no he deserve a hot kiss" she got up from his bed, and walked directly to where he was standing, "because I have no doubt, that the girl in your dream was actually, your beautiful, tall, hot and loving girlfriend KIM NANA" before their lips could meet, her phone start ringing, "oh, shot, that's probably my manager SO-YON, I'm sorry , I really should go" she started getting dressed and left the hotel room with a flash.

"She was actually not tall, a little bit shorter then you," he said it with a sad face, and just like that he felt loneliness again,

"what can I do now, before NANA came over I was killing the boredom by provoking LEE JONG SUK on the phone, Waite a minute, what time is it now, did LEE JONG SUK arrived safe and sound to Korea, aash I couldn't know even if I want to, I know his tricks when it comes to travelling, he's goanna be completely disguised" suddenly an evil look covered his face, "maybe he will be really pissed if I exposed him in front of thousands in the airport" he thought while holding his black leather jacket, and his black helmet, leaving the hotel and riding his BMW motorcycle.

"So what do you think?" HALEY asked inpatient to hear his opinion,

"I think you mad a really good choice by trusting yourself, the dream you had, it was a message from your unconscious mind, the mirrors with the different masks represented your emotions, your doubts about this trip, then when you looked at the mask with your own eyes you saw your future, it means that whatever your choice was, it's goanna lead you to the happiness you desired, when you broke the mirrors by the mask, you proved your courage toward yourself,"

"What about the part where this man entered the room, when he was holding the mask, and he tried to…" she stopped, realizing that she didn't tell him the last detail in the dream, "When he tried to put the mask on." She finished.

"I'm not sure about that part, I think that after the breakage of the mirrors, your braveness allowed somebody in, you described him as a tall man with dark clothes, maybe it represents something evil that is coming to your life, are you sure he didn't do anything after he entered, it might help with his intentions toward you."

She tried to hid her nervousness, "That is coming?," she start laughing, "Are you predicting my future now?"

He smiled and got closer again; "maybe it represent a new lover, or better" ,he got excited. "a soulmate?" he said it like a question.

"You're crazy, I have no idea why did I tell you about it" she tried to hide her excitement as well.

"Ok, believe what you want, but dreams can actually predict the future, that's what I believe in anyway." JONG SUK returned to his side of the seat smiling to himself.

HAYLEY couldn't help herself, she wanted to make the conversation go on, "so, did any of your dreams came true?"

He kept his eyes dawn, "unfortunately, no, you know why?"

"Why?" she felt like she will hear something sad.

"Because I always dream of, of….of talking to Squirrels, but when I do it in real life they seems not to answer me, it's really heart breaking for me" ,he put his hand on his chest pretending to feel hurt.

"Oh wow you're a jerk, but a talented actor may I say," and she pretended to clap her hand like she was fascinated. And then they both start laughing.

"So what do you do exactly? I just know you as the famous guy, who likes to stalk normal people, and make airplane lines wait for his arrival" she smirked.

"ha ha ha very funny, I started as a drama actor, then a model, I have a strong base of fans in Korea, on a second thought, maybe they're not as strong as I thought" he remembered his conversation with WOO BIN.

"Why, because of your enemy KIM WOO BIN?"

"You know him?" he asked anxious about her answer.

"No, I never heard of him" she asked with confusion.

"then how,… ah my…earlier…conversation on the…phone" he felt stupid and reliefed at the same time.

"Why are you giving it a big deal, what's wrong if I knew him?"

"Do you?"

"oh my god, you're not making any sense, I told you no, why are you so urgent about it?"

"Did you ever had this person in your life, who you can't decide if he's your friend or your enemy, that's the definition of my relationship with KIM WOO BIN"

She raised her eyebrows, "so you two are like frenemies, let me guess he's a model and an actor just like you?"

"Yah, you can say that, and he's the most competitive person I ever met, what I hate about him is that he makes me compete back, and fight him just for provoking me, and he made his life mission to do that."

"And what do you love about him?" she asked, excited to know his answer.

He opened his mouth to say something, when he turned he saw her excitement, then something changed, he clench his lips together for a long moment till Haley start giving up that he will respond to her question.

" I love that he's not here, in my place, at this exact seat and in this exact moment, talking to you instead of me". He wanted to say those words, but he just kept his mouth shut, never answering her question.

HALEY and JONG SUK spent half of their time on the plane talking, just talking about random stuff, about each other's life, and the other 5 hours they simply fell in a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Green Suitcase

"Welcome at Seoul international airport of Korea. The time at SEOUL city is now 9PM. And the temperature is 28 degree, Please keep in mind that cell phones may be turned on after you reached the terminal building. You are also not allowed to unfasten your seatbelt until the aircraft has come to a complete stop, and the fasten seatbelt sign is off. For passengers who will continue to TOKIYO, please proceed to the transfer desk at the arrival terminal. Thank you for flying with the Korean air lines."

The sound of the air hostess woke JONG SUK up, when he opened his eyes, he felt a weight on his left shoulder, he turn his head to find the sleepy HALEY, she looked like she was in peace. "I wonder what she is dreaming of», he thought, after a few seconds, she started waking up as well, "are we landing?", she asked with a shaken voice.

"Yes, just hold my hand, and don't be scared, I'm not letting you go, I promises." He gave her his hand; she smiled and did exactly what he asked.

After a rough landing, passengers start clapping their hands like usual; at that moment JONG SUK noticed a big smile showing at HALEY's face, "did you really think that you'll not survive the landing, I thought I was your comfort source trough the entire flight"

"It's not that, I just never believed that people actually do that in real life, I only saw it in movies.". She looked really happy.

When they descended from the airplane's stairs, they were the last pair who were leaving, it was night, and cold, Haley stopped on the last stairway that's keeping her from touching the Korean ground, "are you nervous?" JONG SUK precede her with on step, he was facing here, and because of the length difference, their eyes were on the same level, "don't be, just break the mirror, make the jump" he raised his both arms pretending to be free. HAYLEY closed her eyes, and lifted her left leg in the air, the leg that always vibrated whenever she was scared, was now the leg that touched the new land for the first time. JONG SUK got so excited, he took her green suitcase, and start dragging it walking side to side with her, " wow, I think I finally witnessed that beautiful moment that I was searching for whenever I ride in second class, you see, just like Gandhi use to say, The biggest adventure you can ever take is to live the life of your dreams" . HALEY start laughing, "it wasn't Gandhi, smart ass, it was actually Oprah Winfrey »

Before they enter the airport, JONG SUK's phone start ringing, and they stopped walking "what is it?"At that moment HALEY just remembered that she was with a celebrity, this fact slipped her mind 8 hours ago, "are you serious, how the hell did they knew? Ok I'll take care of myself somehow, don't worry". He faced HALEY with that look, the look that made her hate social life.

"I'm sorry HALEY, my arrival news is all over the city, they know I'm here, my manager just called me, to let me know, that hundreds of fans and paparazzi are waiting in the entry gates, we should separate now, and then meet at…" HALEY felt the need of interrupting.

"look, I was really lucky meeting you, but just like you said, I have social issues, and I don't think we could ever be friends, honestly I didn't felt any connection toward you, you were just… my plane companion, nothing more, so goodbye". JONG SUK froze in his place, couldn't look at her, when she took her suitcase from his hand, couldn't look at her when she turned her back on him and left him, before she was totally out of the way, she was able to hear his last shout " I guess I was wrong about your bravery, you don't have it yet".

She kept moving forward, "don't look back HALEY he was just a passerby, and you'll never see him again" she whispered,

every step she was taking mad her close of the shouts, and the cheers of his fans, they start screaming when they saw her entering, but they looked disappointed, and their sounds fated away when they realized, that she was nobody, she kept moving till her shoulders hit something.

KIM WOO BIN, was impatiently waiting for his foe, he was far from the others, just waiting the screams to begging, when he heard them the first time, he got ready for the battle, but they quickly disappeared, "it must be a false alarm", after just a few seconds, the fans real craziness started, that's mean his turn in his personal play has come.

He was walking very fast to the crime scene, suddenly his shoulders bump in with somebody, and he was just about to apologies when she totally ignored him, he raised his eyebrow for her actions, and just felt the obligation of turning.

he saw this girl, dragging her small green suitcase, she was walking faster than him, like she was running, while her wavy her was bouncing on the air, " don't you want to hear my apology at least", he shouted at her, she stopped for a moment, then she continued her path,

"what? if I wasn't so busy with my evil plan, I would totally chase after you", he thought, when he turned again, he was surprised to see the person who he was expecting, but for some reason, it seems that JONG SUK didn't noticed him at all, he looked like he was searching for something or someone, he was different he never saw him so desperate like that, and then he got curious of the reason behind his misery, and right in his watch, he saw him fixing his eyes on someone,

"no way." He followed the searching eyes to finally meet who they were searching for, the girl with the green suitcase, unfortunately she was already gone.

JONG SUK was about to chase after her, when an annoying voice stopped him. "Welcome back my friend, I really missed you." It was KIM WOO BIN.


	8. Chapter 8 : Game on

JONG SUK kept staring at her, during her entire leaving stages ; he was too chocked to do something to stop her, "I guess I was wrong about your bravery, you don't have it yet" he shouted at her, till she totally disappeared, he was just standing, frozen in the cold of the night, or maybe he was cold because of her cruelty, " you don't have it yet, which is why you'll need my help to find it", he put on his black hoodie, and enter the airport running, and searching for her.

When he faced the people who were waiting for him, fans were like screaming and shouting at him, "oh my god, it's LEE JONG SUK, he's here", "please can you sign this for me", "I love you OPPA", "you're amazing", while photographers, and paparazzi were like, "please can you tell us about your new drama?","is it true that you are the new face of BEAN POLE clothing lines?", all that kind of stuffs was thrown in his ears, but he didn't pay them any attention as he exceed them all, he was just focusing on finding that one girl, he thanked god that she was different from others, "I mean who seriously use a light green suitcase", he thought.

suddenly his searching eyes captured the light green color, he smiled in relief, and was just about to chase after her when a voice obstruct his intentions, and that voice was the only one that could stop him in such a moment, "welcome back my friend, nice seeing you again".

"Eeh, KIM WOO BIN what the hell?" he said it in frustration, like he really didn't expect him at all, then he just realized the big picture, "I should've known better, you're the one who told them aren't you?" He asked him, getting closer to his body.

"and If I didn't know you better, I'll say you're just about to rip me apart?"

"Here and now my friend" LEE JONG SUK was now face to face with WOO BIN.

"Just calm down, at least for now, don't forget, people are watching us", WOO BIN stretched his arms, giving him a big hug, and said with a high voice, just to let others hear him : "nice to see you JONG SUK, how was your flight?"

After the theatrical hug, JONG SUK totally ignored him, refusing to act the play that their managers engaged for them,

"oh no, I will not be ignored, twice a day" WOO BIN thought, so he had to hit a nerve.

"Who is she?" His serious tone stopped JONG SUK.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the girl in the green suitcase, I'm just wondering, if I go out now, how many girls with light green suitcases I could possibly find?" .KIM WOO BIN without given the regard of JONG SUK's face expressions, he just bypassed him, walking toward one direction, the exit doors.

"KIM WOO BIN", JONG SUK shouted, "I was wondering myself, about something," he got closer to him and lower down his voice, "how is KIM NANA doing?"

KIM WOO BIN, stopped for a moment considering the idea of letting the whole thing go, but if he stop now, he will feel defeated, and if he feel defeated again, he will remember the damaged things that happened to him 10 years ago, the things that he buried in his deep personnel unconsciousness,

"I know you better then you know yourself, you're not capable of destroying your precious KIM NANA's reputation," KIM WOO BIN said it with his most confident tune, the moment he stopped talking, was the moment he started running toward the exit doors.

"Dam it KIM WOO BIN", JONG SUK, started running after him, with all of his strain.

WOO BIN was having fun, provoking his enemies, was the best thing that could ever happened to him, but there was some other reason that made him get so far with this specific game, maybe because it concluded LEE JONG SUK, maybe not, he just didn't figure it out yet, it was so weird for both of him and JONG SUK to chase after this girl, to make people questioned about their actions," why are they both running" was simply nothing compared of what is waiting in the finish line?

"What's going on, with the two of them, why is JONG SUK chasing after WOO BIN", fans and paparazzi got super confused about the whole thing, but surely they didn't stood idly, they followed theme with one purpose, to solve their running puzzle.

KIM WOO BIN, got out first, somehow, he lost JONG SUK thanks to the congestion inside the airport, he stopped for a moment, taking his breath and searching with his eyes, and voila, there she was, waiting for the bus, "the girl with the green suitcase", she was standing in a group of people, all he was able to see was her back, and because of the darkness outside he couldn't see her feathers, the obvious thing was her short height, her figure remind him of something he already saw once, at first he was confident with a big smirk on his face but, every step he was taking, every single step forward, made him feel powerless, stupid and beyond nervous, " I can't, but I have to see her, at least her face." He stopped moving again, when he saw the bus coming, the girl lifted her suitcase, and was just about to make a turn back, that means that he was just seconds away from a sneak peek on her face when someone dragged him, and made him turn the other way.

JONG SUK kept holding his arms preventing him for turning, just a few seconds after the bus departure he released him in a ruthless way.

"What's wrong with you? Why were you running like a crazy person, aren't you afraid of what might people say, just be careful of your doings, you could make people misunderstand us?" JING SUK smirked.

"So that's your story huh? Are you kidding me? Who was she?" WOO BIN asked in disbelieves.

"Who? I honestly have no idea what are you talking about?"

"That's what you come up with, but seriously who was she?"

"She, my friend, was the only thing you and I could never have, she's an expired game", JONG SUK, turned to the airport making his way inside,

"Hey, LEE JONG SUK, you just sparked my curiosity, you know that I always get what I want right?" KIM WOO BIN put his hands on his packets and continued, "One way or another, I'll find her, and when I do, the game will begin."

LEE JONG SUK, turned his head, "Game on".


	9. Chapter 9 : three names

Haley was setting in the bus, observing from the window every detail of her new home SEOUL city, the capital of Korea and the most popular destination located in the west of the country, she noticed that the streets are always jammed with people, there are endless varieties of restaurants, cafes, shopping centers, discos,. She could hear clearly the catchy songs and the Bright neon lights that are coming out from nightclubs, and there are plenty of karaoke bars where one can have a great time singing and dancing, and truth to be told she always wanted to sing in a karaoke bar, she heard about a lots of famous places in SEOUL, for example there is "Seoul Tower " who is considered as the best tower in Asia, and there is the "63 Building", it is said to be one of the tallest buildings in the world, and don't forget about the Han river, the natural relaxation source. And the most important thing she wanted to do there was to try their famous streets food.

"I will absolutely visit theme all, once I settle down in school, and once I'll adjust with the new ambiance, I will definitely take a tourist tour around this beautiful city." She thought.

She finally arrived to her destination, she was suppose to meet a girl who will help her, a girl named GO MI NAH, it was according to the school instructions for foreign students to select one of their Korean students to guide new overseas, but this girl was a little late, HALEY was sitting by herself in the dark holding her suitcase tight and just waiting in the bus station, the place was really creepy, the street lights were turning off and on, the sound of the wings and the trees branches were extremely lowed for normal, the scene just reminded her of the plot of a horror movie, "oh my god, that creepy ghost from the grudge will tear me to peaces any moment now, what was her name again,…ah KAYAKO, wait don't be silly HALEY, she's a Japanese ghost" suddenly she felt a poke on her shoulder, "oh my god please don't kill me I swear I didn't enter the forbidden house of yours." she shouted covering her eyes with her hands, just scared of how this creature would look like.

"Hi!" a nice and tender voice said.

HALEY, opened her eyes, and she saw a nice looking girl with short pixie hair, waving at her, she was wearing a beautiful autumnal fancy dress, "not what I was expecting at all" she thought.

"Hello, I'm really sorry, I was just…. Expecting to see a scary women with white clothes and dark long hair" she was babbling the nonsense to herself, "are you the girl from IKAS school, I mean are you…" she stopped and quickly held the paper where she wrote down the name and the number of the girl, "I'm sorry I'm not good with memorizing Korean names,… are you GO MI NAH?"

"yes, that's me" she winked at her, and put a big smile on her face, then she took her future friend's hand gently to make her stand from her seat, "wow, you're really beautiful, I have a strong feeling that we will be best friends you and I, HAY LEE, and I'm sorry for being late, I was just with my boyfriend." she smiled again.

"Ah, that's ok,…, oh and by the way my name is HALEY not HAY LEE"

"you're in Korea now, from this moment get use to HAY LEE", and just like that she remembered her time with LEE JONG SUK, and without realizing it, her face took the shape of a sad mask.

"let's go now, let me help you with the suitcase, oh wow you have it with a nice color, it's my favorite color too, I knew it, we're goanna be best friends", MI NAH looked really honest and happy about it.

Camera flashes where surrounding them both at the airport, "what's going on?", "LEE JONG SUK please answer us why were you chasing after KIM WOO BIN?", "what happened between the two of you?", "is there a competition going on here?" Paparazzi were asking and pushing them for the right answers that they desire,

" calm down everybody," KIM WOO BIN raised his voice, "come on don't be like this, just when you guys snored the one bit of the antagonism smell, you all turned to dirty animals, just relax, you guys got it all wrong we were just chasing his…" suddenly LEE JONG SUK interrupted before he could finish the truth, "we were just racing, apparently KIM WOO BIN was right about his speed, and I can admit it to him now, he won," JONG SUK looked desperate into KIM WOO BIN's eyes, just praying that he wouldn't finish his phrase.

KIM WOO BIN put a big grin on his face, "yes why not, I'll accept that, we were just racing, you see he was underestimating me, I mean my running speed, and I just proved him wrong, I always win my dear friend".

After that WOO BIN directed to his motorcycle, before he put the helmet on and leave the airport, he hold his phone and texted someone,

LEE JONG SUK's phone buzzed, it was a message from WOO BIN: "you own me one!".

"This is your building HAY LEE" MI NAH pointed to HALEY's future resident.

It was an old building, centered in what it looks like an old district of the city, the neighborhood was extremely calm, there were some small businesses here and there, some trivial shops and some vulgar restaurants, " it's perfect" she thought, she always liked middle normal and unassuming things,

"I know it's modest, but you're going to love it really here, people are really nice and unaffected and harmless of course, and…"

"That's ok MI NAH I really love this kind of stuff, let's just take a look at the apartment shall we?"

"You mean, you're goanna let me in your apartment, the first person who enter your apartment, it's an honor to me" GO MI NA got really excited.

They took the elevator, because their floor was the eighth floor, «thank god the elevator is working", MI NAH murmured to herself, then she put a fake smile on her face, she just didn't want HALEY to change her mind about life in Korea, but HALEY really liked the place, when they arrived and opened the apartment door, MI NAH's first impression was " haaaah".

The apartment was really small, the entering was in the form of a long hallway, that leads to the leaving room and the kitchen, the two were separated with a low wall, there was one door that was facing the kitchen, it was the bedroom, inside the bedroom was a second door, it was the restroom, "that's it", MI NAH was shocked, "they should've told you about the ridiculous space size of the apartment, at least then you could've find your own type of home"

"GO MI NAH" HALEY smiled, "it wasn't them who sent me to this apartment, this is my own doing, I choose it"

"But why, why didn't you just take the big and comfortable one that they offered to all the foreign students?" MI NAH got confused.

"Because, I couldn't afford it, they display it with an expensive price, I just couldn't afford It.", she smiled, and was absolutely not ashamed of what she said, accepting her parent's money was more humiliating for her then this.

GO MI NAH felt regret talking insensitive like that, " I'm really sorry, I didn't know, I just thought that… it's just because in IKAS school there are students with…. Good life conditions"

"it's ok, please don't feel guilty about something like that, I hate to do this but it's probably late now, so I just want to unpack my things and take a rest, I'm really exhausted with the whole trip, there so much that happened today."

"if you want my company and help I'll be right here, just call me, I believe you already have my number" MI NAH said and before she close the door, "Hey, HAY LEE, earlier when I said we're goanna be friends, I meant every word, nothing has changed, I really like you" she smiled, and then she left.

That nigh HALEY, unpacked her suitcase, she organized her clothes in the narrow closet, and then she put her green suitcase under the bed, she put on her confer clothes, and got ready to sleep, laying down in the bed, she was so tired, but she couldn't sleep, all that was occupying her mind was the huge number of people she met today, there was this sweet girl GO MI NAH, she reminded her a little bite of her best friend AMY they both accepted her for who she was, and there was this LEE JONG SUK, the famous drama actor slash model, and for her he was just the curious nice flight companion, her comfort source through the entire flight, she really had fun talking to him she couldn't help but to smile when she remembered their time together, but the smile was completely gone when she remember the moment where she let him go, and finally there was this guy, the guy who she never met, but somehow she was able to memorize his name from the moment she heard of him, the person who is so bad and evil according to LEE JONG SUK, his invincible enemy, for some reason his name is now firmed deep in her memory, "KIM WOOW BIN" she thought.


	10. Chapter 10 : devious questions

KIM WOO BIN left the airport leaving just one message to LEE JONG SUK, « you own me ».

He ridded his motorcycle and went back to his hotel room, to his loneliness again, when he's alone he can't stop himself of thinking about the horrible things, that happened to him 10 years ago, he just laid down in his bed, trying to fool himself of thinking of something else, suddenly the image of the girl in the green suitcase hit him, she had something to do with LEE JONG SUK, and just like that he got distracted from the pain and got curious about the whole airport thing, "who the hell is she, is she JONG SUK's secret friend, lover, his derelict sister, no, the way he was looking at her was something completely different from the way he usually looks at his sister, I'm so regretting not chasing after her when I bumped to her shoulder inside the airport, and specially for not walking toward her when we were outside, but for what?" He thought. Before the phone cut his regrets,

"PARK HYO, you know its 12pm, I was tired and in a deep sleep, why are you calling?"

"Yes I know it's late but, I just wanted to let you know, that you're in"

"In what?"

"What do you mean in what, the new hit drama, the one you auditioned for, a month ago, really man it's going to change your entire life", the manager was so excited about the news, unlike his agent,

"Ah, ok, whatever, remind me again of the drama title?"

"KIM WOO BIN, com on, we will have a serious discussion tomorrow morning, about the details and the commitments you should give to it, oh and the drama is called THE HEIRS."

* * *

><p>HALEY was in a deep sleep somehow last night she managed to fall in it, it was Sunday morning, that means no college yet, the idea just mad her relax and enjoy her free morning more and more, suddenly she heard a knock on the door, and just like that her perfect first morning got disturbed, she opened her eyes surprised of the sound, "who would that be?" she wondered, and again the same sound recurred, she got up from her bed, put on some slippers, and walked to the front door, "who's there?" she shouted, there was no answer only another knock, "I said who's there?" after a long silence, she decided to open the door, she stood frozen in her porch, she couldn't say anything due to the big choc she had, after a few seconds she managed to say one thing : "KAYAKO, AAAAAAAAH" .<p>

She screamed and closed her eyes to prevent herself from seeing the creature that was reclining on the opposite wall of her door; it was a girl with long hair and white clothes,

"What?" a confusing voice said.

She opened her eyes to see the girl moving toward her, she screamed again, and then the scary ghost removed the headphones upon her ears, and asked, "What's going on, why you are screaming?"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry HAY LEE, I had no intentions of scaring you, look it's just a wig", the girl, removed the wig, and suddenly the ghost transformed herself to GO MI NAH.

"GO MI NAH for the love of god, what are you doing, I thought that you were KAYAKO?"

"Who's KAYAKO, you're new best friend?" she said, making her way to the apartment, with what it sounded like a jealousy tone.

"It's the freaking, dreadful ghost from the grudge"

"huh, the grudge?"

"That's not important right now, the important thing is what are you doing her with that creepy wig, and that creepy clothes", she noticed GO MI NAH's face, "and the creepy makeup?" she continued.

"ah, it's my job, I mean my future job, I'm an expert makeup artist, I was just trying a scary look for an actress, who will play a terrifying ghost in a horror movie, HAY LEE, what are you still doing outside with your pajamas, get inside quickly",

"Because MI NAH you just woke me from a deep sleep, it's only…" she looked at the time, and got surprised, "12am, what?!"

"yah, that's normal it always happened to me whenever I travel, you will adjust time, just give it a week", she winked, "so I brought us some hot coffee, and by the way you have a really nice coffee shop in your neighborhood, it's just across the first street", MI NAH informed her, already drinking her coffee and brining out her magazine from her purse,

"Thanks, I guess", she was confused about what she should say, was that even a complement, "ok look, I'm going to have a nice shower, just make yourself at home", she quickly entered the shower and closing both bedroom and restroom doors.

"ok, I'm here just waiting…oh my god, what an exclusive photo from the airport, KIM WOO BIN and LEE JONG SUK are together again, their friendship is so cool", GO MI NAH was thumbing her magazine, when her phone started ringing,

When HAYLEY got out from the shower she couldn't find MI NAH anywhere, she went to the kitchen just to find this note that was attached to her magazine, "sorry HAY LEE, I have to go, my boyfriend just called", and there was a lot of hearts at the end of the note, "at least take your magazine with you", she didn't want to admit it but she felt a little bit disappointed, she started drinking her coffee, and was just about to watch some television, when she realized that she don't have a TV, she held the magazine and put it in her closet, " I'm going to return it to GO MI NAH, tomorrow at school, but right now I have to take a tour in the neighborhood, maybe I will be lucky enough to find myself a job in one of the neighborhood's shops" She thought,

* * *

><p>"LEE JONG SUK, why am 'I the last Korean human being who knows about your epic arrival, and I should've read it just in a magazine?" a girl outraged her shouts all over the house, and just like that LEE JONG SUK's calm morning came to an end.<p>

"Hello to you too, little sister", he rolled his eyes at her, "remind me of changing the door pass word's lock next time"

"Don't be like this, why are you acting like this? Is it because of your meeting with KIM WOO BIN last night? I mean what did he do to make you chase after him at the airport, the press said that the two of you were just playing around and teasing each other like normal friends would do, but I know for a fact that you two are the opposite of friends, what was the fight about this time?" she suddenly felt nervous.

"The topic of the fight was you dear NANA", he put on his coffee cup on the table, and he wore his serious look on his face.

"What? Why?" KIM NANA was nervous more than ever.

"Because I know you two are dating in secret, during the whole month I was away."

KIM NANA sat down on the couch, just inhaling her guilt away, she felt like she betrayed her brother, and for the first time she felt ashamed of being KIM WOO BIN's lover,

"Look I was going to tell you after it happened, but I knew the issues between the two of you and I just couldn't help myself to…"

"KIM NANA, you don't have to explain yourself, I mean you're not the blamed on in this situation, we both know that he's just using you as my little sister to get under my skin, but for some reason you don't want to admit it."

"I know that, you think that I don't, I'm not the naïve one in the family LEE JONG SUK, I know he's just using me but if that's the price I should pay for having a chance with him, I'm absolutely ready to pay it", KIM NANA's anger suddenly got out of control, she could never manage her rage when it comes to her love life, " I love him, and I'm pretty sure that I can make him love me back, seriously, what's not to love about me, you should be happy for me at least I have a romantic life", LEE JONG SUK couldn't look at her anymore, "are you leaving anytime soon, if you don't then I guess that it should be me who should leave", he calmly got up and left the room.

LEE JONG SUK drove his car, just wondering around the city, no specific direction, he just wanted to clear his mind from KIM NANA's behavior, or maybe he wasn't completely upset because of her, maybe it was because of KIM WOO BIN's strategy of taking him down, by targeting the people around him, he just steal everything and everyone that is surrounding him, no, it wasn't just that he knew about their relationship three weeks ago, "that's not the only reason that is making me crazy right now, so what's wrong with me?" on the spur of the moment, he stopped the car, and found himself in the one place that holds the key of his question, "what am 'I doing in the international Korean art school?"


	11. Chapter 11 : The IKAS

« KIM WOO BIN, are you still a sleep, get up, I'm holding a hot cup of coffee, just to wake you up".

"Ah, PARK HYO SON, I have no desire of doing the serious talk you promised me last night, just go away", KIM WOO BIN covered his face with the blanket, hoping that his friend would just leave him with his precious sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know it's the afternoon now right, it's 1pm man, I left my girlfriend just to come here and wake you up", he got closer to him, "do you smell this coffee, she brought it for me, from a nice coffee shop, and now I'm giving it to you, can't your heart feel my kindness toward you?" he pretended to feel hurt, just teasing WOO BIN with his delightful words,

"Ash, you're not going to give up till you have what you want, fine, my ears are listening, what's this all about?" he got up, following his crave for the cup of coffee.

"it's about your new drama, here's the script, your lines are underlined with green," PARK HYO SON bring out some other papers from his bag pack, "and here's the filming schedule, and the drama story, please read it as soon as you can."

KIM WOO BIN tasted the first drops of the coffee, while he was observing the papers that got thrown at his table looking careless about it, "emm, this coffee is amazing, I think it's the best coffee I ever tasted in my life, when you meet with your GO MI NAH again, thank her for me", he winked.

"Are you even listening to me, do you at least know what's your character's name in the drama?"

"Yes, I know that, it's… CHOI YOUNG DO, right? He's a handsome bad spoiled and rich boy, who hates his best friend, I'm speechless, there's a lot of common things between us, don't you think?"

"cut the foolishness WOO BIN, you need to give it your best regard, I already told you, it's going to be your biggest arrival to the drama world, oh and by the way, when you mentioned GO MI NAH, I remembered something, guess what set the directors choose for the schooling scenes, it's GO MI NAH's college, the international Korean art school, what an odd coincidence",

"Now I get where all your forcing lobbying came from, but why did they choose it exactly?" KIM WO BIN suddenly got interested in the subject for no reason.

"It's obvious; because it's the best school in Seoul city, remember when I told you that the drama tells the story of rich students, well they need a fancy school for that."

"Ok whatever; I'm not doing it anyways"

"What?" PARK HYO SON felt like he just got smashed in the face.

"It was you who compelled me for the audition, I never told you that I'll do it if I get accepted, beside I already read the script, and I don't like it one bit, I mean seriously I don't like to play the bad strong boy who suddenly fell for a poor girl, it's stupid and ridiculous and unreal", he compressed specially on the last word, the whole time he was talking he was getting dressed, after he finished he left the room, with a confused angry and a non-certified HYO SON.

The next morning, HALEY was so nervous about her first day in college, she couldn't sleep last night, it had something to do with her social phobia of course, well it wasn't exactly a social phobia, but the symptoms are similar with what she's going through right now, butterflies in her stomach, vomiting three times sequentially, she couldn't eat or drink anything for breakfast, she barely could walk normally to the bus station, everybody were giving her glances inside the bus, because she looked weird and awful, messy hair, and casual clothes nothing special, for some reason young Korean girls were all wearing nice dresses, accessories, beautiful shoes and colorful clothes, "maybe I should've bought new clothes yesterday, when I was discovering my neighborhood, but I'm still grateful that I found a job in that nice coffee shop, maybe after a month I can afford a TV and some new girly stuff", she thought.

Finally, She arrived at her destination, the IKAS, she instantly got fascinated by the entering of the school, the elegant gates, the beautiful garden, even the air was smelling good, she simply concluded that the whole outside was absolutely enchanting, students were walking in different directions, some are coming and others are going, every single one of theme seemed busy with his own life, there was one awkward question that couldn't leave her mind at that moment, "how in the world they had the time to look perfectly gorgeous, even boys managed to do their makeup on", she felt ashamed of herself,

"Don't worry about it, they're literally models", GO MI NAH's recognizable sweet voice interrupted her though, she walked behind her with a mocking tone and an innocent smile, holding her hands with someone, "this must be the famous boyfriend of hers" HALEY got curious about that person,

"Hi MI NAH" she suddenly felt relieved and thankful, when she noticed that MI NAH was wearing the same style of hers, now she's not the only old fashioned person in this spot.

"HAY LEE, this is my boyfriend PARK HYO SON, you can just call him HYO SON".

"Hello, nice to meet you, are you a college student as well?"

"Oh no I'm actually a little older then you girls I …" he couldn't finish as GO MI NAH totally boycotted his introduction "he's 24 years old and he's the cutest manager of all time".

"You'll never going to let me introduce myself properly do you?"

GO MI NAH smiled like a little child and said, "Sorry, I'm just excited for my boyfriend, and my new friend to meet, isn't that so excited".

HALEY and HYO SON just stared at her awkwardly, "don't mind her, she's a weirdo, that's why I'm madly in love with her", he said, giving her a delightful kiss on her cheek,

"Ok, I get it you two are in love", HALEY smiled, "you look great together."

They both looked at her with a cute smile and then HYO SON, just realized something, "I have to go guys, I have a busy day trying to convince my client who happened to be my best friend to accept the most important opportunity of his life", PARK HYO kissed GO MI NAH again and left their side.

"GOOD LUK" they both said.

Before he rode his car he shouted : "nice to meet you HAY LEE"

"So are you ready for a whole new experience?" GO MI NA focused on HALEY, waiting her respond with excitement.

"I guess…I mean yes I 'am", she smiled back, then they both got inside the school.

The international Korean art school is considered as the biggest and descent superior school in SEOUL city, it contain four basic departments, graphic design, cinema, makeup art, and visual arts, this last branch is what HALEY desires, she was absolutely fascinated by the huge space of their work shops, studios, theatres, photography areas, and paintings places, "this is the definition of paradise for every creative person" she said,

"You better hurry, HAY LEE your class is about to start" MI NAH reminded her friend.

She left MI NAH in a hurry and started running, she wasn't paying attention till she bump in with somebody tall.

"Watch were you're going little girl" it was a feminine voice,

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry it's my fault" she looked up to see another beautiful girl, with fancy big sunglasses, she quickly apologized and disappeared in a flash, she was already late for her first class,

The girl took off her sunglasses and turned to see the back of HALEY, "what a rude girl, she didn't even recognized me", before she continued her path, whispers started spreading all over the halls, "oh my god, it's KIM NANA".

"KIM NANA what are you doing here?" a voice shouted from behind, and she instantly recognized him as her angry big brother, "I should ask you the same question, you see, I followed you this morning".

LEE JONG SUK put his fake smile for his fans' sake, he simply took NANA's hand and dragged her somewhere unoccupied,

"Let go of me" she said with a hostel tone after they were totally alone.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, turning left and right just to make sure no one is listening to them.

"I'm just… it's your fault, you're the one who's ignoring me at home, and avoiding me, you're not even given me the chance to explain myself"

"Lower your voice first, and second there is nothing you can explain, it's already obvious"

"Then it's your turn to explain, why are you here, are you looking for KIM WOO BIN? Please don't fight; you're going to ruin everything between us"

"And why am I going to be looking for KIM WOO BIN in such a place?" LEE JON SUK suddenly got nervous and confused,

"You don't know, so you're not looking for him?" she said it with relief,

"Why would I be looking for him here, sister tell me?"

"It's just because of his new drama, I heard that he was selected to play a role in THE HEIRS, and…"

"Spare me the details of your boyfriend's activities, what's that have to do with my question?" he interrupted her.

"Unbelievable, I was just about to say that the schooling scenes will be filmed here, in this particular school, the IKAS"

LEE JONG SUK felt unsafe learning this exact information about his foe, he wasn't nervous because WOO BIN was one of the main characters in a big TV show, he was not scared for him, he was scared for her, "hey, LEE JONG SUK, you just sparked my curiosity, you know that I always get what I want" the airport flash back came rushing through his brain, making him insecure all over again, " what if he already saw her face at the airport, and recognized her?" he wondered, he started walking away from KIM NANA, wishing if only he could bump into HALEY's shoulder any moment now,

KIM NANA stood in her place watching her brother's figure in confusion, "why was he in this school?", she wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Get ready guys, because the big meeting will be happening the next chapter, and guess where the lost soulmates will meet?!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 : The Moka House

**Disclaimer: I do not know about KIM WOO BIN or LEE JONG SUK's life or personality, this fanfic is just for fun, all the events are totally fictional.**

LEE JONG SUK left his confused sister in one of the school's corners, wishing from the bottom of his heart, that he could bump in a particular brunette's shoulders, he started rambling here and there, disguised with his famous black hoodie, wandering in the halls, in the garden, glancing at some opened windows of workshops, studios, at first he wanted to wait outside in his care, just to avoid fan's prying eyes on him, he was willing to do anything at that vulnerable moment, to see HALEY's face again, to warn her about his enemy's avidity, inside his logical mind, he was sure that KIM WOO BIN have no intentions of using the whole airport incident against him, but he wasn't sure why was he so desperate to find her, she was just his flight companion, right? They talked together, laughter together, shared some of their deep secrets together, and they slept together for the last five hours of their trip, thanks to her he was able to witness her bravery moment, but in the same time he watched her coward when she left him, the thought of meeting her was consuming his pinning heart, but suddenly he thought : "let's just say that we meet, I found her, then what, she will absolutely neglect me, or worst she will definitely ignore me, it's something doomed to an end, why risking coming here every day searching for someone who don't want to be found". he finally realized the big picture outstanding in front of him, and felt stupid about coming here in the first place, "what was I thinking", he simply convinced himself that the wise thing to do in this case, is to forget about her, yes the truth is that she was someone special, but if faith brought them together at the airplane once, it can do it again in another place, at another time hopefully, JONG SUK rod his car leaving the whole HALEY thing in the hands of serendipity.

The first day was not bad at all, it was actually promising, even when she was late for her first class, and literally rolled in someone because of her clumsiness, a whole week had passed since she arrived to SEOUL city and HALEY didn't find any difficulties at all, she loved her new life, the independent life that every nineteen years old girl could possibly wish for, a small cozy apartment of her own, a safe job in a nice coffee shop just five minutes away from home, and most importantly she had GO MI NAH, the beautiful, nice, loving and caring friend GO MI NAH, speaking of the devil, MI NAH just walked in MOKA HOUSE (that was the name of the coffee shop HALEY worked in, every day from 4pm to 9pm), she's visiting her every evening after school, sometimes she comes with her boyfriend PARK HYO SON, and sometimes they just hang alone, but of course the main subject of their conversation always includes HYO SON,

"So, HYO SON just invited me to a Halloween party, do you want to come with us, it will be fun?"

"GO MI NAH, you know that Halloween comes every thirty first of October's right, it's three weeks from now, do you always anticipate events like that?" Haley started laughing teasing her friend.

"come on, just say yes, I was just afraid if I told you later, you will have already committed to other plans by the time, and I really want us to spend Halloween together, really, really", she begged.

"Yes, of course I will go, what other plans could I possibly had, and what other friends do I have other than my best GO MI NAH" she smiled.

They kept chatting for the whole hour while HALEY was serving a small among of customers,

When GO MI NAH left the coffee shop, it was already dark, and HALEY was impatiently waiting for her boss, miss KO HEY RA who owns the place, to call her day off, after an inactive other hour, miss KO HEY RA glanced at the tired HALEY and said : " if there was no costumers after 8pm you could just go home, and take a rest you worked very hard today, here are the keys of the place, just close the shop doors tightly, and don't forget about the windows," the boss started getting her stuffs and then she continued, "I have to go now, I have a big date" , she suddenly got excited mentioning her evening plans and then she left.

"even miss KO HAY RAH have a romantic love life, maybe I need to get over myself and acquire a lover as well", just thinking about the idea of love made her shake in nervousness, "ugh, it's just seven and half minutes I'm absolutely sure that no one will come in such an hour for a cup of coffee, but still I promised the boss, 8PM is 8PM, ok, thirty minutes remained before I go to my precious bed, I dare someone to come in that door" she said talking to the direction of the shop door and watching it carefully from her employee place, her only wish was to close by 8PM, she will have an extra hour for a night shower, HALEY felt bored so she turned on the music player, her body started moving and swaying according to the KPOP music tunes, she looked at the clock and she was surprised. "this is it", she thought fixing her eyes on the wall clock, turning her back to the entering doors, "10, 9,8,7,…", she started the epic countdown for her leaving, "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and…"

"Excuse me, can I have that delicious famous cup of coffee of your shop", a male voice interrupted her imaginary party and she didn't like his tune one bit.

After a typical day that includes magazines' photo shoots, fans meetings, and faking smiles to the cameras, KIM WOO BIN was so exhausted, but he couldn't sleep in such a day, he didn't wanted to be alone in this particular day, the 7th of October was literally his reminder of sorrow, what happened that day ten years ago was effaceable from his memories, the day he almost died, before he could think about the dejected details of the incident, he dialed KIM NANA's number on his phone, "HI, NANA, can you step by the hotel this evening, I'm inviting you for a coffee or a drink?", he flirted.

"KIM WOO BIN, I told you a week ago, we should keep the distance for at least a month, for my brother's sake till he get over his hateful for you, I can't announce our dating news if he didn't approved, I like you a lot, but if you really want me, you should wait," then she hang up on him without another word.

"what the… she likes me a lot, I think I should end things before she get hurts" he thought, WOO BIN kept wondering in circles around his hotel room holding his phone, he dialed another number, "this is the second time that I'm the one who calls you frenemy, I just called to remind you about your debt remember, the airport, our race, the girl in the green suitcase, and…" suddenly LEE JONG SUK ended the conversation.

"Son of a…" he calmed himself down, "I will pay him latter for his behavior, and he will pay the leash at the right time" he thought, just like that, one person remained for him to call, but KIM WOO BIN was ignoring this person for the last week, he didn't wanted to do the role of CHOI YOUNG DO, why can't PARK HYO SON just accept that," but I really need to talk to someone before the day comes to an end".

He finally decided to call him: "PARK HYO SON, my friend where have you been?"

"What do you want WOO BIN, if it's not about THE HEIRS, then I have nothing else to say"

"Indeed it's not about THE HEIRS, but it's something really important for me"

"What is it?"

"It's about… the cup of coffee you brought me the other day; I need you to give me the address of the shop?", he just said that as an excuse to talk to his friend.

"Seriously, I'm going to hang up," PARK HYO SON got really furious,

"if you're not welling to tell me I'm just going to ask GO MI NAH, I should've asked her from the beginning" , KIM WOO BIN knew his friend's weakness very well.

"The MOKA HOUSE, it's in DEUNGONO first street, don't you dare call her, she's tired and a sleep right now."

"Thanks body, you know what I will give the CHOI YONG DO another thought" before he could end his sentence, the call was already disconnected, "what is it with people and hanging up these days" KIM WOO BIN wondered while he was on his way out, he rode his BMW motorcycle and headed for the unvarnished neighborhoods of the DEUNGONO areas,

He arrived at his destination, it was dark streets, and an empty sidewalk, no one was there, "I hope that KAYAKO don't show up to me, don't be silly WOO BIN, you have no reason to be afraid you never enter the dam ghost house", he though, after taking some looks here and there, he finally found the shop, he was on his way to the front entering when he glanced a figure of a girl behind the glass windows, she was cute, music was clearly loud, and this girl was dancing and having fun with herself, he couldn't help himself to not be the creepy stalker, he kept watching her the whole time and he was enjoying it, and he never twigged the most realistic smile on his face at that moment, the girl suddenly faced the opposite wall, she seemed like she was watching the clock impatiently, and then she started a countdown from 10 9 8… by then WOO BIN realized what was her story, "so you want to leave your job early today, oh sweetie there is no way in hell that I could let you hang up on me like the others did," an evil smile appeared upon his face.

3, 2, and….he entered in the right moment and said : "excuse me can I have that delicious coffee of your shop", he raised his eyebrows waiting for her to turn, somehow this particular scene was like a déjà vu of something familiar, but he didn't give it a big thoughts, the girl turned her choked face, and for WOO BIN it was so worth the try, he sit on the nearest table to the reception, and waited for her respond, a scream, a shout maybe, but as surprised as he was she didn't do anything, " right away sire" was all that she could say at that moment.

KIM WOO BIN kept staring at her the whole time while she was preparing his coffee, he felt disappointed when she didn't recognized him as the actor slash super model KIM WOO BIN, it wasn't because of his desire to look like a cool guy in front of her, "it could have been so much easier talking to you if you recognized me", he thought.

HALEY brought him the cup of coffee and put it gently on his table then she turned, and went to her reception chair, before she could set down and wait for him to finish quickly he shouted, "can you turn the music on, it's kind of boring around here, is the atmosphere always depressing in this shop"

Suddenly HALEY freaked out, but she tried her best to hold her anger, "no sire, I'm so sorry, it's just because it was the last hour, I was just about to go home, sorry again" she apologized, and turned the music one, the player started with a romantic American song, "**chemical, by KIRLI**".

Before she left his side he said: "you can dance if you want, like before, I won't judge and I'll never stop you, I love a good show", he winked.

Is he harassing me now, "ok that's it, preventing me from an hour of sleep, I can accept it, assaulting THE MOKA HOUSE is fine by me, but harassing me is what I can't accept, what? Did you enjoy my show earlier, I wouldn't do it if I was aware that a pervert was watching me, did you like it, ok just go and don't you ever come back, you're not welcome here, and I'm not afraid of people like you, just get over yourself, ugh how pathetic",

"HEEY," he stand up suddenly from his chair causing the whole table to tremble, due to the scene he caused, she step back from him looking really frightened by his actions, in that moment he felt guilty as hell just because he was responsible for that panicked face, " please don't be afraid, that wasn't my intention at all", he said raising his both hand in surrender, when he noticed her calmness, he continued : "by the way, why are you working so late in such a neighborhood, there could have been a real stalker in front of you instead of me, if that was the case I wouldn't recommend using the same tune you used on me"

HALEY stood there; confusion is all over her face did she just yelled at a costumer, at a person, truth is that she never controlled herself whenever she felt abused by a male force, : "just mind your business please", she finally said.

"Ok, I will," he fixed the table to its original spot, and set back to his chair, holding the cup of coffee and drinking it in peace like nothing happened,

"What a weird person, if I were you I would definitely leave after causing such a scene, you literally embarrassed yourself", HALLEY was surprised when she realized that she actually just said that out laud, usually she just think about insulting the aggressor, but for some reason he made her outraged.

"Hey, take it easy on me; believe it or not, I already have a bad day."

"You don't seem like someone who had a bad day, I mean look at you", she said underestimating what he calls bad day.

"What do you mean? How do I look in your prospective?" he suddenly got curious about her opinion.

"Do I look like a friendly face to you, I don't think that I want to start a conversation with you I just want to go and sleep, I'm so tired", she cried in frustration.

"Ok, fine, if you refuse to talk to me I will never leave the shop", he smirked.

"Do you know that I have a wooden stick in the closet, it's a little something specified just for people like you, I suggest that you stop talking, finish your drink, and get the hell out, if you don't want to see it." She put a fake smile and continued, "Please".

KIM WOO BIN was speechless he never thought he would be treated this way ever, he couldn't help to keep staring at her, "are you strong enough to vanquish a guy like me I would love to see that, I changed my mind about the dance, the show that I will enjoy more, is to see you try get over me, come on"

"That's why I always keep my mouth shot in similar situations, bravo HALEY for making the night get complicated" she thought, "look, I don't want any troubles, and please can't you just leave me in peace?"

"I promise, I will leave if, yes there is an if «he continued, "if you just agreed to talk to me, can't you see I really need to talk to someone, what do you say clean slate or an unfair battle?" he raised his eyebrows, and put his hand on the shape of a balance.

"ok fine, if pretending to be a friend is what's going to help me get rid of you, then I agree" she set in the chair confronting him, she never admit it to anyone before, but at that exact moment even when she was disturbed she was excited to hear his story.


	13. Chapter 13 : the right kind of mask

HALEY took a seat in front of KIM WOO BIN, the coffee table was the only barrier between them, and their legs were only short stretches away from each other, that moment was the most quiet and awkward moment in their lives, ten minutes of silence has passed without one single word, WOO BIN was focusing his eyes on the opposed girl who was facing him, while HALEY was trying her best not to glance at him, she was just fixing her eyes on his white cup of coffee, counting every drop of coffee each time he was putting it in his troth.

"I thought you said that you want to talk?", finally, HALEY Brock the silence, "I don't mean that I want to talk to you, I just want to get over with this awkwardness, and go home, please if you're just trying to get under my skin, then its working, you won, just…", HALEY suddenly got interrupted.

"Are you always an easy quitter?", he finally showed his voice again.

"What?"

"You should never let someone like me win over you, ok?"

"Are you serious? You already won, can't you see that? When you forced me to sit here, to pretend to be your friend, and to listen to your nonsense, you were the winner in your own challenge, what were you expecting exactly? I thought that we're supposed to talk about your so-called bad day, so why aren't you talking?"

During the whole time she was talking, KIM WOO BIN gave his attention to her eyes, then he finally realized how exhausted the girl's eyes were, he leaned closer to her head just to straitened their eyes level, the gaze went for a long moment, "I'm really sorry, I didn't notice your terrible look before?" he got back to his original position, without ignoring the sudden change in HALEY's face, he continued, « don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that you're ugly or something, you're not ugly at all, actually you're the opposite of ugly you're…" HALLEY instantly felt the urge to cut his babble with a shout,

"What?" , but she quickly calm herself down, then her angry expression transformed to a glare, "aah, I finally figured you out", she crossed her arms together.

"What took you so long, you recognized who I 'am, woof that's a relief", he said with some sort of amusement on his face,

"Oh yes, I finally realized how shallow minded and self absorbed you are, I'm sure there is an appropriate nickname for that , got it , the king of superficial, it totally fits you", she smirked on him, reclining to her chair with a joyful look, and some crafty glances at his white cup.

"Wow, look who finally learned some sassiness, good for you", he winked, and was just about to drink his coffee when he realized that his cup was empty now, he already finished every single drop of it, "excuse me, can you bring me another one please, I didn't even started talking yet", he ordered.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir but we run out of coffee, your cup was the last one, lucky you", HALEY declared, using a fake sad tone and really starting to have fun with their teasing game.

"Cleaver girl, but seriously I need another one, if it's not coffee then anything available" he raised his eyebrows faking a smile.

"I'm serious your highness, there is nothing left, I already told you a thousand times, I was just about to close the shop so I got rid of everything outmoded before you walked in, if you don't believe me go ahead and see for yourself", while KIM WOO BIN was actually doing what she asked, she said, "I'm really sorry sir, may I recommend for you to go find another coffee shop, I'm sure there are millions of others in better neighborhoods in SEOUL city, with much better waitresses I believe", she smiled feeling the victory rushing through her veins.

KIM WOO BIN smiled for the second time during his visit to DEUNGON's small coffee shop, he didn't felt defatted at all, somehow he gain a reason to visit this kind of neighborhoods, a part of him wanted to believe that he gained a special someone tonight,

"Sir, you need to leave now, I have no other choice, it's passed nine, and it's our closing time"

Both HALEY and KIM WOO BIN left the shop, she stopped in front of the doors trying so hard to close them with the key, but somehow the key wouldn't turn it was blocked in the padlock, "come on" she shouted, suddenly and out of nowhere, a hand grabbed the keys from hers, she turned in choc ready to attack as she thought that she was robbed, but she was surprised to see the king of superficial succeeding in turning the key around the latch, after he closed the doors and windows he returned the keys to her cold hand,

"You're welcome", he said gazing into her eyes.

"thank you", she whispered bowing her head in respect, when she lifted her eyes up, she noticed that he was a tall man, with dark clothes, his figure and the way he was walking, reminded her of one person, or one thought, the masked one in her dream, the dream that brought her here in the first place,

KIM WOO BIN went to his motorcycle before he rode it, he turned to the girl who was standing still in her place, watching his movements with her shiny eyes, " do you need a ride home, it's dark and dangerous in the bus station, you will be more safer with me", he shouted.

"No, that's ok, I'm not going to the bus station anyways, thank you again", she turned quickly to the opposite direction and started walking away, till a motorcycle blocked her path,

"I can't leave you walking by yourself, I noticed that you're not Korean, so it's my duty as a good citizen to teach you about life conditions in here, first rule, girls never walk alone, let's go", he tried to hold her hand, but she drifted it away,

With a friendly smile she said: "thank you for your concerned, but my home is just steps away from your exact spot"

"You live her? In DEUNGON? Seriously I never met someone from her", he got really choked and excited, it was the same reaction of GO MI NAH, "so its official, I live in the worst areas of SEOUL city, how wonderful», she thought, "hey, by the way I'm half Korean, you have no good observation at all" she yelled.

"well it was nice meeting you sassy girl, I feel already relieved, now that I don't have to worry about your safety tonight, see you soon", before he put on his helmet he said : " I hope next time you can talk to me with your own will" and then he left her alone.

Since that day she never saw him again.

October 27,

HALEY was in her apartment eating dinner alone in silence, she couldn't afford a TV yet, she was in a real money crises, every time her mother LIZ or her stepfather calls to make sure if she was ok, and if she needs more money, she always lies about the subject saying : "I'm fine mom, really, I have a good scholarship, the apartment is awesome, don't worry about me at all", even when she's talking to AMY she was never able to tell her the truth about her life troubles,

"So HALEY, what will you be up to this HALLOWEEN?", AMY asked with a spooky voice,

"Please don't pretend to be KAYAKO, you know she gives me chills" HAYLEY warned her.

"Oh, I know silly girl, don't tell me you're going to spend HALLOWEEN watching the grudge sequels, its lame"

"Ha ha, very funny, you know I wouldn't dare even if I wanted to, which is why I'm going on a Halloween party instead", HALLEY couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Are you serious, who are you? Is this really you? Because the HALEY that I knew will never attend a HALLOWEEN party, or any party however, who invited you and how? Wait was it a guy, a hot Korean guy like the ones in KDRAMAs?"

"No, it was actually a girl, a friend, and I'm literally going as a third wheel, her boyfriend invited her and she invited me",

"Wow, you made friends real quickly I 'm really proud of you, so aren't you going to tell me about your costume?"

"What? Oh my god I totally forgot about that, I think that I have to go now, I have only 3 days to find something"

"Well good luck, don't forget to send me some pictures, I will definitely enjoy them"

"Ok, I will, bye now", HALLEY hang up, and dialed GO MI NAH's number,

"GO MI NAH, the Halloween party you invited me to, is it a masquerade one_?" please say no, please say no._

"yes Of course it is, it's obviously a Halloween party and…oh my god you don't have a costume, don't worry tomorrow I will step by and we will go shopping together no big deal,"

"aaah, GO MI NAH my savior", she thought.

The next day MI NAH came over and both of her and HALEY went to a big costume store in the city center, there was a lot of choices, a Disney princess, a historical warrior, a queen, a Manga character maybe, or a creepy ghost or an enchanted sorcery,

"I think I'm going as a boy", GO MI NAH said to no one in particular,

"What? Are you serious?" HALEY found the decision very weird for a beautiful girl like her, but after a second thought her friend was a weirdo, so it's normal for GO MI NAH.

"Yes think about it, I have a short hair, how convenient will that be, I will need only a classical tuxedo, and voila, you have a handsome boy"

"I think it's a great idea, hey but what about me, what do you think I should choose?"

"Maybe you should think of something out of ordinary, something you always wished to be a real thing, something special to you, a fantasy or a dream, I don't know"

"That's it", HALEY exclaimed, her loud voice drove everybody's attention to her.

"What? What did you find?" GO MI NAH looked confused, when she saw HALEY staring deeply at a white mask hanging with a red dress.

"KIM WOO BIN, don't tell me that you're not going to the masquerade party, do you have a wish to see me in a madness hospital"

When KIM WOO BIN turns to face his source of pain he got chocked, PARK HYO SON was disguised as a zombie Doctor thing, "what the hell are you wearing? Who do you suppose to be?"

"I'm a mad dead doctor, duh, now it's your turn, I just prepared for you a costume of lord Dracula, how suitable for you, I know, and also I brought with me GO MI NAH, she will fix your makeup like she did to me"

"Oh yah where is she?"

"I'm here can't you see", she showed up behind HYO SON wearing her boys clothes looking exactly like one of theme,

"What the…? Is it really you? Wow you look prettier as a boy, how cute", then WOO BIN glanced at HYO SON who was eating him with his angry eyes, " eesh, HYO SON give me one reason for me to go to that stupid party?"

"In that stupid party there will be LEE MIN HO and PARK SHIN HY, they are both lead actors in the heirs, you should absolutely meet them"

"I told you before, I'm not going to be a part of that drama, and I'm not going"

"Come on guys HALEY is waiting for me to pick her up, make a decision", GO MI NAH said watching the clock in nervousness,

"ok fine don't come, maybe when they will meet LEE JONG SUK at the party, they will adore his charm and they will consider replacing you by him, let's go MI NAH", he held his girlfriend's hand and went directly to the front door of the hotel room, when suddenly KIM WOO BIN stopped them, "wait, if LEE JONG SUK will be there, then I found my reason", he quickly took the DRACULA costume and the red mask attached to it, "don't worry GO MI NAH, you will arrive at the right time to your friend, you know how fast I' am in changing clothes", he shouted from the other room,

"Typical KIM WOO BIN", both of them said at the same time.

"but how cute" GO MI NAH said.

"Who? Me or him?" PARK HYO SON got confused.

"His friendship with LEE JONG SUK, that's the cute thing, the minute he heard that his friend will be there, he instantly change his mind, I love their chemistry since their last drama don't you agree?"

"KIM WOO BIN and LEE JONG SUK friends, ah, yes of course" ,PARK HYO SON rolled his eyes in disbelief, "my poor GO MI NAH, you have no idea what are you talking about, after a second thought I really regret telling him about JONG SUK presence, what if they had a controversial, ah I only wish they don't make a scene", he thought.


	14. Chapter 14 : once upon a time

The Halloween party started at 9pm, the club was one of those places with loud rave music and bright neon lights everywhere, it was a special masquerade one for celebrities, including drama actors, super models, famous drama directors, entertainment managers, Kpop singers and dancers, boy bands and girl bands, substantially every single worker in "SELLA" the biggest entertainment company in Seoul, Lee Jong Suk was one of the first attendants, people were dancing and having a real great time, everybody were in costume so it's a difficult thing to recognize one of another.

"Hey, Lee Jong Suk, you made it, I never thought that the day when I see you in a nightclub will come so soon, wait what are you suppose to be, with that black hoodie thing on you?", some drunk werewolf shouted, "batman?" he finished with a mockery accent.

"I'm supposed to be me", Jong Suk rolled his eyes, and then he babbled something about heading to the bar to have a drink or two, luckily he found a preoccupied seat in front of the club's entering doors, Jong suk was not having fun at all, he came despite his own well, "apparently managers can absolutely became a man's wheel to his own pain, if only they knew about my concealed ex activities", he thought while gazing deeply at his glass, allowing some old memories to flash right in front of his eyes, mercifully for him it didn't last long as he felt a punch on his shoulder, that brought him back to this earth, " Jong Suk, don't you even dare to drink that thing", Kim nana appeared beside her brother pushing the drinking glass away from him, "what are you doing, I thought you abstained from intending wild parties like this one, what happened?"

"I wasn't planning on drinking it, just relax sister"

"I know you won't, I was just wondering why did you even bought it, honestly, I had doubts when I saw your miserable state, if you're not having fun then why are you even here», she took a deep breath hesitating what she's about to say, "you changed a lot, since you get back from your last trip, and I'm starting to think that it has nothing to do with Kim Woo Bin, am I right?", she glanced at him with a concerned stare.

"Just in situations like these you decide to be my caring loving sister, how insincere from you, by the way where is he, your so called lover I mean and let me guess he will be disguised as a vampire just like you?"

"yes, he's going to be here any moment, you know it's your fault though for not coming here together as a couple, for not being able to celebrate with the one I love, just because you're literally disconnected with this exact emotion, it doesn't mean you can debar me from it, and for what, because Lee Jong Suk my brother, have a serious conflict with my boyfriend", she tried to calm herself to avoid a future new scandal, "you never really told me what happened between the two of you, because I remember two best friends who can't spend a day without seeing each other six months ago"

"you don't get it do you, I can assure you sister, nothing happened, because we were never friends me and him, it was an act, a brilliant one actually, just go away Na Na have fun, I told you before I don't care if you affirmed your relationship to the world as long as you spare me away from it, also you don't have to be worried about a scandal, because what everybody believes in right now , is that we are indeed friends "

"well, that's a lie, and because I care I would never expose our relationship to the world until you become cool with it, if I were you I would leave, there is so much temptation for you in such a place», just like that Kim Na Na left him alone with his dark thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there in the same spot like a freaking memorial, till someone sat beside him, the mysterious figure turned toward him, inclining his head over his hand, "Hello, friend".

Without even looking at him he could definitely feel the grin on the face of his enemy, he turned as well with a bored and disturbed look on his face, "nice mask Kim Woo Bin, the devil's color suits you the best".

"I know", he smirked like the devil himself was facing him.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Woo Bin continued, "ah yourself, the same black hoodie you wore the last time I saw you, don't tell me she's here waiting for you? Should I be looking for a girl wearing something green, don't tell me you two have a code color to prove your unbreakable romantic love to each other, is black and green even a harmony?"

Jong Suk sighed out his indisposition, ignoring Kim Woo Bin's direct attack on him, he thought that the best thing he could do is to ignore his childish immature games, and without reflexion, he put the drink on his mouth, enjoying every drop of it, "bad habits never goes away, right?", Woo Bin said with a mocking smile, in that particular moment Lee Jong Suk had finally enough with their unpleasant games, and their lies and duplicity about their fake friendship, he put on the glass violently on the table, and turned his entire body to Woo Bin's direction ready to expose their hateful antagonism, when suddenly the sound of the opened door toke his attention away from his anger, when his eyes were fixed on who ever came in to the club, he completely forgot about Woo Bin as he kept staring at the front door,

Woo Bin persist the long confused stares at him, as he watched Jong Suk fixing his eyes on something, his face expressions had totally changed, "what's wrong with him", he wondered in nosiness and quickly turned his head, following the direction of his enemy's eyes, he searched with his curious ones, till they captured something made his heart beats accelerate really fast, he felt nervous all over again, when he saw a girl standing in the front entering, wearing a red long hood above a beautiful red dress, but that wasn't the impulse that made him feel the bloody butterflies on his stomach, because when he observed her face carefully, he saw the smiling white mask from his lost long dream.

surprisingly Go Mi Nah and Park Hyo Son came in behind her, they got separated as the two girls walked into the overcrowded dance floor, while Hyo Son headed over to the two spurious friends, at that moment Lee Jong Suk felt drawn to the masked girl in red, for some reason he knew that she was Haley, the girl who reigned his mind ever since they met at the airplane, he instantly remembered the moment when she told him about her dream, but firstly, he must remove all uncertainty, "excuse me friend, I have no time to waste with you, can't you see I have a party to enjoy", Lee Jong Suk said before he leave Kim Woo Bin's side, and went directly to the dance floor , Woo Bin kept staring at him with confusion, he was about to direct there as well, till his manager came over to him and stopped him, wresting his arm before he can move further,

"don't make a scene Woo Bin, I didn't bring you here to make a conflict with Lee Jong Suk, I brought you here for work, to meet your new co workers, let's go, they're up there"

"Yes you brought me here for your selfish reasons, and believe me Hyo Son I have my agenda as well"

"Dam it Kim Woo Bin, why are you so stubborn, refusing the part so badly, please I'm begging you to just meet them, at least make an appearance to them, it would be nice, you will be doing me a favor ok"

Woo Bin kept staring at him and the direction of the dance floor wavering in a maze of what should he do, then he saw his best friend's urgent eyes and felt terrible for his doings, "ok, fine just ten minutes ok?"

Hyo Son felt relieved and dragged his client to the second floor, where his future drama partners are.

At the same time, Go Mi Nah was introducing her friend Haley to every celebrity she came cross with, then they found themselves settling on a group of people with hilarious costumes just laughing and having a good time, "aah, I know what you are, you suppose to be the red riding hood right, but what's up with the mask?", one of them asked the strange girl, and right before she could open her mouth to say something, someone cut her respond,

"I can explain that mystery", a voice raised behind them, his tone made Haley jump out of dread, she recognized it very well, she couldn't turn when Go Mi Nah got excited at the man standing behind her, and when she called him "Lee Jong Suk", she wished she would never agreed going to this party,

Mi Nah continued,"you made it, I wasn't sure if you'll be here" , Jong Suk joined the group placing himself just in front of Haley, without ignoring the fact that the red one was trying so hard to hide herself from him, she was pointing her masked face on the floor, avoiding any eye contact with him, "what should you be disguised in? What's the black hoodie means?" Go Mi Nah exclaimed on his costume, when Haley heard her, she finally elevated her head to see him, she just wanted to make sure if it was actually him or potentially another famous guy who have the same name as her flight companion, at that moment their eyes meet, "it was definitely the Lee Jong Suk that I know", she thought, without any admonition she felt that it was time to flied away, "excuse me guys I have to go to the bathroom", she tried to escape the awkward scene, but unfortunately after only two steps away from the group Mi Nah shouted, "Haley, don't get lost ok?"

It was the moment of truth for Lee Jong Suk, his first instincts were absolutely right, that was her, Haley, he couldn't help but to put a big smile on his face proud of the work of serendipity, knowing that he finally found her, he couldn't think more as he watched her yet leaving him again, "you're not putting me in misery once again" he thought while abounding the small confused group, and went after the masked red riding hood feeling like he's the bad wolf in the story, she was inches away from his reach, he raised his speed just a little bit till he was directly after her, he grabbed her arm gently making her turn toward him, "Haley stop running" he shouted.

She froze in her exact spot, lowering down her head with embarrassment, she felt ashamed of herself, "how ironic", she thought,

both of them were standing in the middle of the dance floor, while people around them were just dancing and singing with joy, no one had the free time to pay them attention, they were invisibles to others, except one particular person, Kim Woo Bin,

Lee Jong Suk got closer to her, without unhanding her arm, "may I", he install his other hand on her mask, and removed it carefully from her face, Haley kept her head down, without saying anything, she was completely speechless and choked, as she never thought she will meet this person again, the one who's holding her mask, he put his fingers on her chin letting her head up, with a deep stare into her eyes he said : "hi there", and then he put a friendly smile on his face,

"You're not mad at me?" she asked perplexity all over her face,

"Why would I be, I 'm just glad that we met again, I was truly wishing to see this glowing face one more time", he winked. "by the way what are you doing here, who invited you?" he continued,

Haley was founding a hard time talking normally as she tried her best to not look affected by their strange meeting, " ah…I…My friend Go Mi Nah invited me", the words finally found an exit trough her mouth, Lee Jong Suk couldn't help but to grin at her reaction, "come on let me buy you a drink, I wanna hear all about your adventures in your new home," he held her hand with his right one while his left hand was hanging on to the white smiling mask, he simply lead their way to the bar,

Kim Woo Bin couldn't stop himself from stalking the two from upstairs, and because Haley was not the one who's facing his side, he couldn't recognized her face when Lee Jon Suk removed the mask away, "so this is the girl in the green suitcase, I never saw Jong Suk staring at someone like that before, except at the airport incident, but why was she wearing the mask, wouldn't be more convenient for me if his girl does not interest me, why he's the one who's holding her hand, and not me, this is my dream not his", suddenly Kim Woo Bin found himself feeling jealous because of a girl he never even met,

"Lee Min Ho, my friend excuse me I need to go, nice meeting you mate", he descended the stairs quickly with one purpose to ruin Lee Jong Suk's date,

"Hey, give me that", Haley snatched her mask from Lee Jong Suk's hand with a smirk on her face,

"Oh wow, I never thought that you would be strong like this, I believe you became more brave since our last meeting" , Jong Suk smiled back.

"Speaking of the airport day I'm really sorry, I didn't mean saying those horrible things, I just…"

"you got coward, I understand, really I'm not mad at all, I told you I'm just glad to see you again, truth be told, I never stopped thinking about you since that day, I…", before he could finish his feelings, some drunk guy got pushed on his back side causing Lee Jong Suk to stumble over Haley, he based down on her shoulders just to prevent himself from falling, and just like that he found his lips closer than ever to hers, he was feeling her breath on his neck, he couldn't resist the feeling, "it's time to make a move" he thought leaning slowly, just before he could kiss those lips she pushed him away, "what are you doing?", she said with a shaky voice, he stepped back from her in disbelief, like he just get back to this land, the reality land, when suddenly she started getting away from him, she put her mask on and started running and bypassing the crowd one by one, music was loud and lights were instable, she wasn't sure if he was following her, she kept moving further glancing every single second behind her, till she bumped in with somebody, she stopped looking at this man who blocked her way he was wearing a red mask that covers only his eyes, the lower half of his face was showing, and something was extremely familiar with those lips of his, she thought,

"Do you need my help getting away from someone", after finishing the last word and without any warning or so from the mysterious lord Dracula, she found herself against the wall of the club, apparently he pushed her, placing his both arms intensely on the wall, preventing her from escaping his prison, "let go of me", she cried.

"shuttt, he's behind us, the big bad wolf who's scaring you", the red masked one whispered into her ears, placing his head on hers, and covering her with his tall body, she glanced behind him quickly to see Lee Jong suk standing directly behind him, searching for her, Jong Suk turned to the direction of the wall just to see two people hugging or maybe kissing, he couldn't recognize who were they exactly, and he didn't care so he changed his direction to the right, and left their side.

His body was against hers, she was feeling his heart beats getting faster and faster each passing second, something strange, like a flaming spark or a nuclear bomb was exploding inside her, she felt butterflies, nervousness, she looked up into the eyes behind the mask, and all she was able to see is a burning desire, she couldn't break the connection, she didn't want to, watching him staring directly at her as well, she wished the moment would last forever, but suddenly, someone pulled him away from her, it was a girl who's dressed up as a vampire like him, she instantly put her arms around him and shouted with a childish voice,

"Kim Woo Bin, what the hell are you doing", it was a drunk Kim Na Na, she glanced at Haley for a moment and turned to her lord Dracula, she toke off his red mask and hugged him, "Kim Woo Bin what are you doing, you cannot act like this, when you already have a girlfriend like me", Woo Bin left up his head to the red one, showing her his confused expressions,

Haley felt choked all over again, she actually recognized him, she knows him, and she talked to him once upon a time, she could never forgot his face, the face of the shopper who made her crazy, the first human being she yelled at, the aggressor one who made her feel frightened, who prevented her from an hour of sleep three weeks ago. she stepped back from the opposite couple, bowing her head apologizing to his girlfriend, and because of the stupid gravity's effect on this earth, her mask fell from her head, she flickered her eyes in disbelief, "really", she thought as she regret completely her attendance to the club, she couldn't let him see her, if she remembered him, there's a pretty good chance that he will do the same, so she ignored her falling mask on the ground, and turned quickly to the other side, without showing her face she headed directly to the exits doors.

Kim Woo Bin ditch Na Na's hug, he came forward to the way of the doors only to realize that he was too late as the girl of his dreams was nowhere to be found, he suddenly remembered the mask, he left it up from the club's ground, and kept staring at it amazed of it similarity with the one he found in his unforgettable dream, "the girl in the green suitcase, the red riding hood, whatever your name is, I need to find you" he whispered .


	15. Chapter 15 : red, green or both

Jong Suk couldn't find his runway red girl anywhere in the club, she was gone once again, « this is all because of my stupidity » he thought, wondering around every corner till his eyes captured Woo Bin with Kim Na Na, he didn't want to keep staring at the couple, but something took his attention from that annoying topic, it was the white mask that his enemy was holding on his hand, without thinking he found himself practically running toward him, when he arrived, he put his hand violently at the shoulders of Woo Bin making him turn to his direction, "where the hell did you get that?" he yelled with a furious look on his face pointing his index on the mask.

Woo Bin looked at the mask, and quickly put his hand behind his back, hiding it from the logging eyes in front of him, and then he smirked, "I guess that your girl is not into you, she's gone mate, and from the look on your face, I think you have no idea who is she exactly, one thing for sure, she's indeed the girl with the green suitcase, am I right?"

"You met her, where did she go?" Jong Suk mad a step forward.

"I don't know where, but I know why, she was afraid of you, speaking of that, why was she afraid of you?", he raised his voice.

Before Jong Suk could react, his drunk sister interrupted their sever debate, "what are you guys talking about?", Na Na was just inclined at Woo Bin 's arm, and without any warning, she started vomiting on the floor, "Na Na are you ok ?", Jong Suk said, leaning toward her, but she was half conscious at that moment, "com on let's go, I'll take you home", he carried her on his back, and turned to Woo Bin with a serious expression on his face, "stay away from my sister, as it turned out, you don't give a dam about her or about any other human being but yourself, and if you saw my girl, please send her my best", he used a mocking ton, "oh wait you can't, because you don't know who she is either, so I suggest you forget about talking to her or meeting her, because it's a one and only time, trust me on that", just like that he directed toward the exit doors.

"At least I know the people who invited her", Kim Woo Bin and Lee Jong Suk thought the same idea, and strangely at the same time.

The minute he was sure that Jong Suk was out of the club, he started searching for Go Mi Nah, because he know that she knows who exactly is the girl who doesn't want to be known.

"Hey Mi Nah, can I talk to you for a minute, it's about your red riding hood friend", he shouted at her just to take her attention away from whoever she's talking to on her phone.

* * *

><p>It was dark, cold and raining outside, Haley was walking in the wetted streets with her red dress and hood on her head, she felt rasp due to the chilly weather, and the mixture of rain drops and her warm tears were covering her face so it's hard to recognize that she was actually crying, she herself didn't felt it, she just had a thing of crying for the simplest reasons, and sometimes she doesn't need a specific one to feel sad, maybe it's a genetic thing but she surely didn't get it from her mother, the strongest women on earth, her dark thoughts suddenly directed her to Go Mi Nah, recalling that she didn't inform her about anything, "she must be searching for me", she whispered.<p>

After founding a descent coverage place where she can make a phone call, hiding herself from the rain, she dialed Mi Nah's number, not really sure what she supposes to say, "Hi, Mi Nah listen I…"

"Haley where are you? I searched everywhere, are you lost, tell me exactly in which corner of the club are you?" Mi Nah cut her speech from the other line.

"I'm not in the club anymore, look can you do me a favor and meet me later in my apartment, and whatever happened please don't tell anyone about my identity, if they asked you about the red riding hood, just tell them something mad up, please I will explain when we meet, and don't…" Haley surprisingly stopped talking when she heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the phone, "Hey Mi Nah, can I talk to you for a minute, it's about your red riding hood friend", it was the voice of lord Dracula aka Kim Woo Bin.

"Go Mi Nah don't, just lie" Haley urged.

"What?" Mi Nah got confused.

"Are you deaf, I just asked you about your friend loud and clear, you know the one with the red costume", Woo Bin insisted, coming closer to her,

"I…I…I don't know what are you talking about", she said pretending innocence and keeping the phone on her ear.

"So you're just denying that you entered the party with a girl disguised as the red riding hood, Mi Nah, you were literally holding your hand with her», He taunt with a smile, feeling amused,

"Say you don't know me, you just met me at the entering of the club", Haley said from the connected line, she was hearing every word they were saying.

"You don't know me…, I mean I don't know her, she, I just met her in the entering of the club, you know how friendly I 'am with strangers, ha ha ha", she primed her laughter,

"Oh, ok I see what's going on, how unfortunate, you can't help me", he pretended to feel disappointed, and turned his back on Mi Nah ready to leave her alone, or at least that's what she thought.

"Oh my god, I almost had a heart attack, why was I laying? you have a lot to explain", Mi Nah turned away to the opposite way, directing her words to the phone, suddenly she saw a hand snatching her Samsung from her hand in a flash, when she turned, she saw Woo Bin faking a smile on his face, he normally put the phone on his ear, "Hello, red riding hood",

Haley opened her eyes in disbelief, as big as her desire was to talk to him, to explain herself properly, she couldn't, she kept the line on but without one single word,

"I can hear you breathing, are you still outside, it's raining you're going to catch a cold, are you near the club?"

Still no answer,

"At least come take your mask",

"Can't you just answer one thing, it's important, I need to know, why a white smiling mask exactly? It has no reasonable relation with your costume"

"Well, answer me", he yelled, getting really furious about her behavior.

Haley jumped of trill when she heard his screams, but it wasn't the first time he made her feel this way, the truth was, that she wanted to say something, at least to thank him for what he did back then, but she retreat the decision, she was afraid if he heard her voice, he could recognize her as the sassy girl like she instantly known him as the king of superficial, and finally she decided to end the so called conversation instead.

"She Hang up on me" he whispered.

He placed the phone near his mouth yelling: "how dare you".

"Give me that, what were you thinking, talking to…people…I know, it's literally a contravention of my privacy", Go Mi Nah took her phone from his hand harshly, and was just about to leave when he stopped her,

"are you leaving without explaining the situation, why doesn't she want to be found, it's not like we met before or something, I never saw her, and I'm pretty sure that she didn't saw me at the airport, so why was she asking you to lie? By the way you're a terrible liar Mi Nah".

"I have no idea what's so interested about an old lady, why were you so desperate to talk to my grandmother?"

"Your what? Are you seriously thinking that you could deceive me little Mi Nah, your grandmother huh, so why didn't she answer me?" he rolled his eyes,

"Because she's an old and deaf woman duh?" Go Mi Nah coughed,

"excuse me, I need to find Park Hyo Son, you know, some of us have people who we love and care about, I mean younger people you pervert, why won't you go and find yourself a girl to play with", Mi Nah said leaving Woo Bin baffled in his assumptions.

"Hyo Son, I need you to drive me to DeunGon first street, and I have to tell you something about Haley",

Both of Mi Nah and her boyfriend left the masquerade party heading to the one and only destination, Haley's apartment.

Kim Woo Bin placed himself in Jong Suk's old chair at the bar, after drinking three or four wine glasses; he decided to return home,

"ugh, the party sucks without games, my enemy or my friend and specially without her", he whispered to his empty glass, apparently he was super wasted, when he managed to get outside the club, it was still raining, he didn't want to drove his bike in such a risky circumstances, "motorcycles can kill people too", he thought, so he found himself walking 15 blocks in that cold weather to arrive at his Hotel, he went directly to his bed covering his quivered body, wishing if only this time the dream could tell him something useful like her face or even her name.

* * *

><p>When Park Hyo Son and Go Mi Nah arrived to Hayley's apartment, they didn't find her there, because the pour soul was walking in the rain by herself, she didn't find a taxi, nor she didn't dare to wait for the bus in such a late time as she noticed creepy people there, she finally made it to her building, she instantly saw Mi Nah waiting for her in the entering, and without realizing it, a sweet smile formed on her face knowing that somebody is actually worried about her,<p>

"Haley are you ok, you told me you were at home, you should've came with us in the car" Mi Nah raised her voice, feeling angry and relieved at the same time.

The three entered the cold apartment of hers, they settled on that small space she calls the living room, and kept staring at her awkwardly for a long time, till Hyo Son spoke, "what's going on Haley? Why was my client searching for you?"

"That's not important right now, the serious situation here is Lee Jong Suk", she stopped just realizing what the man said, "what do you mean your client, who's your client?"

"Kim Woo Bin, the one who was asking for you on the phone earlier" Mi Nah said, with a blurred expression,

"Kim Woo Bin" Haley whispered, "Kim Woo Bin", she raised her ton a little bit with wide eyes, "Oh my God, that's Kim Woo Bin, the Kim Woo Bin", she felt totally disastrous, like a mountain of choking news suddenly crashed her from the inside.

"What do you mean, please explain like a normal person", Mi Nah said.

"I…I just met him at the party for a brief moment, we talked a little bit, and then his girlfriend came and she… misunderstood us, she got outraged and I left, he was asking for me just to apologies for her behavior I guess", Haley was not used on lying, but at that moment she did a pretty good job with that covered story, "nice" she thought, she didn't want to tell them that she was running at that time when she met him and that he looked like he knows exactly why she was running.

"His girlfriend", both of the listeners exclaimed.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend" he said nearly as a question.

"Does he?" Mi Nah said, "Think about it Hyo Son, apparently your best friend has a secret lover, at least mine don't hide anything from me right Haley" she winked.

"Focus guys, like I said before that's not the problem, the thing is about his enemy Lee Jong Suk"

"His enemy!", Go Mi Nah said with a mocking ton, while her boyfriend raised his eyebrows in surprise,

"it's a long story, I met this Lee Jong Suk on the plane, the night before I met you, and we talked and bonded pretty well, we even shared some dirty secrets, but when we arrived, I…, ehm… we got separated at the airport, but weirdly we met again two hours ago, and that's why I left the party earlier, I don't want to have relations with people like him, like the two of them, celebrities life is out of my concern," she clenched her eyes tightly, "it's not a long story as I imagine it to be",

"Ok, that's freaking weird, but I kind of get your point," Mi Nah said.

"So, what I'm asking you both is to keep my identity as a secret, you have no idea who's the red riding hood ok, she's just a stranger you met outside before making an entrance to the masquerade can you do that for me especially you Hyo Son, can I trust you?"

"yes, of course" , Mi Na said with a determined expression, and then she turned her attention to the confused boyfriend of hers, "Park Hyo Son?", she exclaimed.

"I promise I will not expose you, the last thing I want for Woo Bin is another scandalous affaire, no offense Haley, but right now I need to go to uncloud the girlfriend thing with Woo Bin, are you coming", Hyo son got up suddenly offering his hand to Minah.

"I think, I'll stay here", she turned to Haley, "can I spend the night, if that's ok with you?"

"of course, you will be doing me a big favor, trust me on that", Haley felt at ease when learning that she will not be alone tonight.

Hyo son left the apartment heading directly to the Rose Hotel where somebody there is about to be investigated.

Haley offered her friend a warm and comfortable clothes to wear in this cold night, and they both shrinked in Haley's little bed, spending half the night talking about what happened at the party, and at the airport.


	16. Chapter 16 : You Again

After expanding on his bed, and covering his trembled body with the blanket, Woo Bin found himself stuck in a specific moment, the moment appeared to him as a dream, and it was getting repeated over and over again, her name, the name of the red riding hood aka, the girl with the green suitcase, he heard it before, it's just somewhere in his deep Subconscious, the dream that came to him in the shape of a memory was about the short while before his attendance to the masquerade, when his mind was full with his Stubbornness, with his thoughts of revenge toward Lee Jong Suk, his dark thoughts prevented him from listening to what Go Mi Na was saying before he wore the Dracula costume, because in a particular moment, she spelled her name, she clearly spelled the name of the friend she was picking up after leaving the hotel with Hyo Son, suddenly the frequency of Go Mi Nah's voice occupied his mind, all he was hearing was :

"Come on guys _**the red riding hood**_ is waiting for me to pick her up, make a decision", Go Mi Nah's voice centered his dream.

"Focus Woo Bin", his awareness demanded.

"Come on guys _**the girl with the green suitcase**_ is waiting for me to pick her up, make a decision"

"No, that's not it, think deeper Woo Bin", he thought, pushing his disordered brain so hard, till an outsider voice ruined everything.

"Woo Bin get up", Hyo Son shouted,

Woo Bin opened his eyes slowly just to find the angry face of Hyo Son leaning down in front of him,

"You know what Hyo Son, I don't think that I'm a fan of this new expression face of yours, it's more creepy that I got used to it these days", Woo Bin said with a cracked voice, and then, he started coughing multiple times.

"You're sec Woo Bin", Hyo Son said with a concern ton.

"You're always telling me this, I know", Woo Bin rolled his eyes,

"No, I mean it, you're physically ill man, you look terrible, I think you caught a cold", he got closer to him, worry is all over his face, "don't tell me you walked in that rainy weather all the way here, did you really do it?"

"What was I suppose to do, I was drunk, and I think I still am", he said while he was attempting to get up from bed till: "ATSHIW", he sneezed.

"I think I caught a running cold", he said with disbelief, and then he smiled,

"Why are you smiling, if I'm not wrong I would say that you're actually happy about your illness", Hyo Son got confused.

"Indeed, I 'am happy about it, you have no idea how long I didn't get sec, like any normal human being, it's really refreshing, ATSHIW… ah, not really because I can't breathe from my noise, but still it's a miracle", he started his hysterical laughter.

"Huh, And here I thought that Go Mi Nah was the weirdest person I have ever known", he used a mocking ton.

"Oh yes Go MI Nah", he jumped from bed quickly landing on the floor like a chipmunk, putting his both hand in Hyo Son's shoulders shaking them back and forward, "her friend, MI Na's friend who was it?"

"Who? You have to be specific, my sociable girlfriend has a lot of female friends" he said playing confused.

"I never said it was a female friend, what do you know, spell it Hyo Son?"

"I honestly have no idea what are you talking about?" Hyo Son kept his calmness, obviously he is a star's manager; of course he's a professional liar.

"So how did you know it was a girl, the friend I was talking about?"

"Because a girl from the party what brought me here in the first place", Hyo Son placed himself on the sofa in front of the bed and continued, "I think you need to set down".

"ok, let's hear what you have to say", Woo Bin did exactly what he was ordered to, he sat down on his bed, ears and mind are wide open, ready and excited to hear the truth for once at this Halloween night.

* * *

><p>"Haley, why did you never mentioned what happened that day at the airport, in the airplane to be exact?" Mi Nah used the most serious voice her friend ever heard from her, while the both of them were cuddling their coverlet.<p>

"I guess because I didn't want to remember it myself, you know how I can be Mi Nah, I don't like to get attached with strangers, but whenever that moment flashes before my eyes, I start to wonder what if", she respond with a tender shaken voice.

"What moment, what do you mean by that?"

"I wasn't totally honest with you earlier, the separation happened because of me", she stopped closing her eyes for a moment and continued, "when we were at the plane I felt relieved and comfortable talking with him, even when I realized he was some kind of a celebrity, that fact fated away the moment we started sharing some of our deep ideas, even my secret dream, he was the only one who knows about it, I felt a connection their you know like he was worth trusting, but…"

"But you pushed him away when you remembered again his famous identity", Mi Nah interrupted with a sad ton.

"Yes" Haley barely got the word out of her mouth without breakage.

"I understand" Mi Nah put her hand on Haley's shoulder trying to comfort her,

"so, did you had feelings for Lee Jong Suk at that time, the nine hours you spend together?", Mi Nah had to ask.

"I don't know actually, what are the symptoms of having feelings for someone, falling in love? I never experience that before", Haley turned her head to Mi Nah's side ready to hear about love for the first time.

"seriously, you never loved someone before, ok let's see, when I felt for Hyo Son for the first time, the first thing I felt was butterflies kisses in my stomach, I felt like I could never be able to live without him, I felt an instant urge to see him every day, to know more about him, it was love at first side for us and…"

The whole time Mi Nah was talking, Haley got drawn to a particular moment during her runways adventure at the club, when she was pressed against the wall by his tall body, when she was able to hear his heart beats accelerate so fast, every beat of his heart was allowing a new butterfly kiss to appear on her stomach, "that was something intense", she whispered.

"I know right, we were meant to be for each other, so did you related to any of the symptoms I just explained" she said observing a sparkle on Haley's eyes.

"No" she simply responds, "ah, I'm really tired we should sleep now", she got back to her original spot, pretending to fall in a deep sleep.

"Good night Haley" Mi Nah said with an amusement, "so she did developed some kind of feelings for Lee Jong Suk, I know the spark of love when I see it, I'm already a shipper of their relationship", she thought with a quiet giggle.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Woo Bin shouted; it was nothing he expected to hear from Hyo Son.

"I didn't hear it, I saw it with my own eyes, at the party, so aren't you going to enlightened me about the fact that you have a girlfriend, and if I'm not wrong, I have a pretty good idea who she is." Hyo Son raised his eyebrows and crossed his both arms, feeling like a boss,

Woo Bin smiled putting his strike back strategy, "I have no idea what are you talking about", he returned the raising eyebrows move and quickly burrow under his cover on bed.

"uh, I'm really tired, I have no time dealing with childish behavior from you right now, you didn't win my friend, this question will bring himself soon enough, and don't forget to take care of that cold of yours" , he put on his jacket and left Woo Bin's hotel room.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since the crazy Halloween party, Haley was attending her classes and working at the Moka house with no rest, even when she caught a cold due to her stupid runway on the rain, she wasn't recovered yet physically or emotionally, there were a lot of times when she considered the idea of quieting her job just so she can never meet the king of superficial aka the Kim Woo Bin, she actually couldn't believe the work of faith, as she heard of him from Lee Jong Suk at the airplane, and met him after a week of her landing in Korea, she also discovered that just a few people are knowing about their faked friendship other than her, Hyo Son seems to know, on the other hand the poor Go Mi Nah had no idea she was obsessed with the thought of them being her ideal of true friendship, so she decided to not make a big deal about it,<p>

It was a Sunday, the shop opened at 9am, they were no costumers yet, Haley was just cleaning the place, when her phone started ringing, "Hello".

"Hi, is this Haley Clark?", it was the secretary from the international Korean art school.

"Yes, is there something wrong?", Haley asked feeling like a new problem will arise up on her life.

"I believe there is a problem with your scholarship, Unfortunately it was canceled, in order to obtain one you should've participate in some of the school's art galleries, or some outward activities, we're so sorry"

Haley felt like she had a heart attack, that scholarship was the only enough money she related on since her arrival, even her work salary won't do the renting, the bells, it will be barely enough just for nutrition and transport, before she could start begging the women on the phone, she hang up on her in the same time the entering door's bell just clang, "I can't believe she hang up on me", she said, and just after that she heard a sneeze from the back of the shop,

"ATSHIW", another one

When she turned she saw a man facing her with his back sitting on the last table, she started getting closer and closer to him feeling like she's in a déjà vu movie, his back was so familiar to her, he had a black short hair and a leather black jacket, she was just inches behind his back, "what can I get you sir", she was afraid of facing him.

"Ah, I would like a hot cup of coffee please", he said with his familiar voice

Haley's hands were still shaking from the news she heard, but his voice made her tremble more and more, "right away sir", before she could leave his side he stopped her, holding her arm genteelly,

"Did you miss me, sassy girl, I told you I'll come back", Woo Bin said with a glare one his face,

Haley turned to him, "Of course you came today, it's like whenever I'm having a bad day you show up like some sort of a bad omen", she said unlinking her arm violently from his hand, and then she continued to the reception area, without thinking Woo Bin found himself following her quickly, installing himself on one of the coffee bare chairs near the upset girl, "what's wrong, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but if I wasn't it's not of your business", she said making that coffee he ordered.

"Ok, you're right, I'm just a stranger who happened to have a bad day like yourself, which is why I think we're the best company for each other right now",

"Oh my god, Kim Woo Bin, the super model Kim Woo Bin?" a voice raised behind him, it was miss Ko Hey Ra the owner of the coffee shop, Haley didn't looked surprised at all because she already discovered his identity a week ago, "it's a big honor having you here with us this morning Mr. Woo Bin", and then she fixed her eyes on her waitress, and continued, "Haley, did you served his order", then she sent Haley some of her bossy scary looks she always does when she want to impress a costumer,

"can't you see he's too young for you miss Ko Hey Ra" she thought rolling her eyes in secret, and said, "So sorry, I'm doing my best and…"

Woo Bin felt the need of interrupting, "that's ok miss Ko Hay Rah, I was the one who's distracting the poor Haley here, I mean who can do their job when someone like me is around", both of Woo Bin and Hey Ra started laughing except the not amused Haley.

"Hey, Miss Ko Hey Ra" he said

"Yes" she giggled.

"The beautiful miss Ko Hey Ra" he used his gentleman's voice.

"Oh, yes" she blushed, while Haley was opening her mouth widely amazed by the scene happening in front of her.

"Can I borrow you waitress for the day, I'm sure there are plenty of people you can hire to replace her for just today, I will pay you", and then he winked.

"What"

"Yes, of course"

The females said at the same time.

"Good", Woo Bin said, leaving his chair quickly in the direction of Haley, he entered the place specified for employers only, he held her hand and just like that Haley found herself outside the Moka house.

"What are you doing?"She shouted with all her strength,

"You have a bad day, I have a bad day, let's together have the best day instead, what do you say,…Haley", he raised his eyebrows, putting his most honest smile ever.


End file.
